


Berry

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Зарисовки о гранблю.





	1. Chapter 1

Размеренный стук вывел Белиала из дремы. Протяжно зевнув, он привстал, облокотившись на сидение софы и лениво, едва разборчиво пробормотал:

— С возвращением, Фа-сан.

Подняв голову на вошедшего, Белиал прищурился, видя, что совершил ошибку.

— Привет, Ру-сан.

— Добрый день, Белиал.

Подойдя к столу, Люцифер остановился, посмотрев на Белиала и тот, сев, следуя его немой просьбе, сдвинул несколько стопок бумаг, освободив место под поднос. Пара чашечек на подносе испускала дым, принюхавшись к которому Белиалу захотелось чихнуть.

— Что это?

— Кофе. У меня было немного свободного времени, и я решил уделить его чему-то новому…

Белиал задумчиво выслушал, как Люцифер пришел к идее попробовать воссоздать своими руками именно кофе. На моменте, когда Люцифер дал попробовать первую порцию Сандальфону, он усмехнулся. Все-таки даже Люцифер, самое идеальное создание Люцифа, опасался, что может совершить ошибку. Встав и принюхавшись к жидкости получше, одновременно с этим «невзначай» оказавшись к Люциферу ближе, Белиал произнес:

— Фа-сан сегодня весь день занят одним экспериментом и вернется не скоро. Я попробую этого «кофе» вместо него? — Положив Люциферу руку на плечо, Белиал приобнял его, другой рукой указав на чашки. — Выпьем вместе, а Фа-сан попробует потом?

— Я не возражаю.

Отстранившись, Люцифер сел на то самое место, где пару минут назад лежала голова Белиала. Вручив ему чашечку, Белиал опустился со своей рядом на софу. Не удержавшись, передвинулся поближе. Люцифер, как и всегда в таких случаях, заметив это, не отреагировал. Из немногого, что Белиала в нем привлекало, наивная вседозволенность Люцифера едва ли не перекрывала обладание идентичной Люцифа внешностью.

Положив ногу на ногу, Белиал первым отпил горячий напиток. И закашлялся, едва не выронив чашечку.

— Ты в порядке, Белиал?

Обеспокоенный Люцифер отставил чашки на стол и опустился на один уровень глаз с Белиалом. Воспользоваться таким шансом тот не смог. Уж слишком противно оказалось выпитое.

— Бывало и хуже, Ру-сан… — произнес он и высунул язык. Воздух вкуса не убавил. — Если люди действительно пьют эту гадость каждый день, то не удивительно, что они так быстро умирают.

Люцифер окинул его недоуменным взглядом и отстранился. Белиал, протянув за ним руку, не успел его остановить. Отпив кофе из своей чашки, Люцифер замер. Выражение лица, которое он показал следом, Белиал видел лишь у Люцифа, когда тот выказывал недовольство.

— И правда… — Люцифер прижал пальцы к губам, — специфичный вкус, но совсем не такой, о каком мне рассказывали… Я… ошибся в приготовлении? Но Сандальфон говорил, что получилось вкусно, а я делал все точно так же…

— Ха! Ру-сан, да ради вас Сандальфон скажет, что и гря….

Белил осекся. Только помогать Сандальфону с Люцифером ему и не хватало. К счастью, тот пропустил это мимо ушей. И тут ему пришла идея.

— Ру-сан, — Белилал дождался, пока тот обратит на него внимание, — с кофе Фа-сана порадовать не выйдет, но может быть попробуем что-нибудь вместе?  
Разочарование на лице Люцифера, составляющего чашки на поднос, замерло.

— Я не узнавал, как готовить ничего кроме кофе.

Вскочив, Белиал вновь приобнял Люцифера и, пока тот раздумывал над его предложением, быстро заговорил.

— Предоставьте это мне. Я знаю, где Фа-сан хранит яйца. Из них выходит очень простое вкусное блюдо.

Заболтать Люцифера, редко когда имеющего дело с Белиалом, тому не составило труда. Воспользовавшись отсутствием Люцифа в полной мере, Белиал по-хозяйски прошелся по его запасам и, спустя менее чем через час, уже пытался что-то готовить вместе с Люцифером в комнате, выбранной ими под кухню.

— Белиал, в чашку упала скорлупа, так и надо?

Увлеченный чужой близостью, Белиал отреагировал, промазав очередным яйцом мимо края металлической миски и разбил его об стол. Мешающий яйца Люцифер оценил устроенный беспорядок.  
— Может быть, нам все-таки не стоит так близко стоять?

Обнимающий его спины Белиал моментально запротестовал, замотав головой.

— Все нормально. Потом приберется. Мешайте-мешайте, Ру-сан.

Когда Белиал уже подумал, что Люцифер все-таки высвободится, тот продолжил круговые движения по миске. Внутри находилось уже несколько яиц (Белиал не считал их, когда разбивал), какой-то порошок белого цвета для густоты (название которого Белиал забыл), соль и сахар. Скорлупу, не желающую перемешиваться с остальными ингредиентами, Белиал не посчитал. Положив голову Люциферу на плечо он довольно вздохнул и, на самом деле и не сам не зная, как это правильно делать предоставил тому готовить так, как вздумается.  
В итоге у них вышла неровная белая масса, подгоревшая снизу и оставшаяся жидкой сверху.

— Стоит попробовать, прежде, чем давать это есть Люцифа.

Примерно помня, как оно должно выглядеть съедобным, Белиал его остановил:

— В-все нормально, Ру-сан. Не стоит.

— Раз ты так считаешь, — ответил Люцифер, не заметив его очевидной лжи.

Искать или ждать Люцифа им не пришлось. Тот разбирал скинутые Белиалом во время сна документы, собрав которые тот не удосужился рассортировать как было, за что был награжден холодным взглядом. Присутствие рядом с ним Люцифера отсрочило словесное недовольство и Люцифа просто проигнорировал его существование.

— Ты что-то хотел, Люцифер?

— Мы с Белиалом приготовили еду. Не хочешь попробовать?

Переведя взгляд с Люцифера на Белиала, а затем на тарелку в его руках, Люцифа с секунду промолчал и произнес:

— Если это сделал ты, то я не против.

Говорить дважды Белиалу не требовалось. Поставив тарелку прямо на документы, он вручил Люцифа ложку и вилку. Взявшись было за вилку, Люцифа предпочел ей ложку и, под пристальным вниманием, опустил в белую массу, подчерпнув жидкую часть. Отправив содержимое ложки в рот, он начал жевать. Раздался громкий хруст. На мгновение прекратив шевелить челюстями, Люцифа отложил столовый прибор.

— Для первого раза неплохо, Люцифер. Спасибо. Если это все, возвращайся к своим обязанностям.

— Приятного аппетита, Люцифа.

Удовлетворенный слабой улыбкой, Люцифер последовал его словам. Белиал было попытался улизнуть следом, но не успел.

— Белиал.

Обернувшись, тот сглотнул. Сейчас, когда Люцифер покинул комнату, Люцифа показал свои настоящие чувства после попробованной еды. Скривив губы, Люцифа подозвал Белиала к себе. Белиалу ничего не оставалось, кроме как подойти. Протянув к нему руку, Люцифа неожиданно схватил его за ворот пиджака, наклоняя к себе, и силой всунул меж губ ложку, наполненную белой массой. Он не давал высвободиться Белиалу до тех пор, пока тарелка не опустела, пихая ложку за ложкой каждый раз, как только тот открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Можешь идти.

Дожевывающий позеленевший на лицо Белиал не услышал. Не без усилий добрался до софы и осел на бок, со вздохом шлепнувшись о спинку.

— Я же честно старался, Фа-сан, — подал голос спустя время Белиал, немного придя в себя.

— Ты еще здесь? — поднял голову Люцифа. — В любом случае испортил все ты. Я ни за что не поверю, что у Люцифера не получилось.

— Не правда… кофе у него получился отвратительный… я чай вам лучше завариваю…

Но Люцифа уже его не слушал, вернувшись к сортировке бумаг. Забытый Белиал повернулся к нему спиной. Подластиться к Люцифа не вышло даже через Люцифера, но это того все-таки стоило. Губы Белиала все еще зудели от неаккуратного обращения. Погладив то место, где рука Люцифа соприкасалась с его кожей, Белиал почувствовал нечто незнакомое. А затем его накрыло еще более незнакомое, но неприятное чувство. У него прихватило живот.


	2. Chapter 2

Быть ценным просто существуя для Белиала непозволительная роскошь. За мимолетное внимание Люцифа он расплачивается бесконечной изнуряющей тягучей болью крыльев.  
«Сегодня мне удалось обратить еще одно», — все, что ему удается сказать посетителю. Люцифа помечает что-то на приколотом к дощечке листке бумаги и отвечает: «старайся и дальше».  
Белиал никогда не слышит ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то указать, что Люцифа считает его чем-то большим, нежели пускай и очень важным, но очередным подопытным эксперимента, результат которого для Белиала, чей мир сужен до тонкого луча света чужого появления, не играет роли. Пока создатель верит в него, он будет терпеть… а верит ли? Вера слишком размыта, чтобы за нее цепляться. Но другого у Белиала нет. И если Люцифа захочет, он с удовольствием перетерпит все, чтобы получить награду. Ее Люцифа не обещает, но это нечто само собой разумеющееся, не так ли?

Прежде белые, покрытые плотным слоем перьев, крылья постепенно становятся голыми, обнажая светло-розовую нежную кожу под собой. Начинающую образовываться перепонку Люцифа осматривает с особым вниманием. Сдавливает меж пальцев тонкую чувствительную кожу, прикосновением обжигая через перчатку теплом и ведет, пока на пути пальцев не встает кость. Находясь в неописуемой агонии, Белиал все же замечает, что Люцифа трогает его нежно, как будто заботливо и боль захлестывает вместе с неконтролируемым всплеском незнакомого Белиалу удовольствия.

— Больно? — безучастно спрашивает Люцифа.

— Да, — выдавливает из себя Белиал. Тяжело дышит, моргает, пытаясь избавиться от белого тумана перед глазами, чтобы не пропустить, как именно Люцифа на него смотрит, но голова становится словно чужой, и сил поднять ее нет.

— По твоему лицу не скажешь, — подмечает Люцифа, подцепляет упавшую на грудь голову за подбородок. — О? Какая интересная реакция.

Белиал облизывается, оставив рот открытым, вдыхает чуть терпкий чужой запах, едва заметный в железном, въевшимся в нос. Было поднимает руку, но замирает — Люцифа оттягивает его щеку.

-…фа-сан? — хрипло выдыхает Белиал. Пересохшее горло дает слышно сказать лишь конец имени.

— «Фа-сан?»

— Фа-сан~, — довольно кивает Белиал. Сглатывает. — Не больно. Совсем не больно.

— Это лучше твоего обычного нытья. Молодец.

Чувствуя, как еще не прошедшая эйфория переполняет вновь, Белиал подается вперед. К горлу подкатывает тошнота и, он, сдерживая ее, цепляется за балахон Люцифа, ногтями до скрипа натягивая ткань.

— С-спасибо~

— Только попробуй сблюй.

— Ха-ха, простите~

Протягивая руки выше, хватая Люцифа за предплечья, Белиал тяжело выдыхает, медленно втягивает ноздрями воздух, чувствуя еще большее головокружение, подается вперед, обнимая худое тело за плечи. Не стараясь выговаривать, бормочет:

— И с каких пор вы такой маленький…

Тыкаясь в плечо, Белиал трется головой о грудь Люцифа, крепко сдавливает его руки и, пока тот еще дозволяет, распахивает крылья, обнимая и ими. Сладкая горечь моментально возвращается, едва разрывая его рот улыбкой.

— Отпусти.

— Нет~

Как ни странно, а оттолкнуть его Люцифа не пытается. Слушая, как размеренно бьется чужое сердце, ничуть не похожее на сумасшедший ритм его собственного, Белиал крепче сдавливает руки. Тело под безразмерной робой реагирует и его с силой отшвыривает назад.

 

— Фа-сан?

Легкий стук костяшек по поверхности двери остался без ответа и Белиал без зазрения совести вошел без спроса. Окинув комнату беглым взглядом, он остановился примерно посредине, недоумевая, и только заглянув дальше стола, нашел Люцифа. Тот лежал лицом вверх, положив одну руку с листком на грудь, другой держа на весу остальную пачку бумаг.

— Фа-сан? — уже тише позвал Белиал и подошел.

Заметив раньше скрытые от его взгляда рассыпанные по полу результаты исследований, он проследил, как из слабо сжатой ладони Люцифа к ним присоединилась еще пара листков и подошел. Сев перед ними на корточки, Белиал принялся собирать упавшее и ненароком поднял глаза. Открывшийся ему с нового ракурса вид свел на нет желание прибраться. Не замечая, как выпущенная из рук бумага зашелестела, Белиал опустился на колени прямо на нее и протянул руку. Вовремя одернув себя, не успев прикоснуться, он выдохнул через рот. Легкое дуновение на мгновение тронуло челку Люцифа, но не разбудило.

Восхищение своим создателем Белиал никогда не сдерживал, не собирался и сейчас. По его телу прошлась приятная дрожь предвкушения, заставившая сглотнуть излишки слюны. Спящий Люцифа не выказывал и толики холодной отчужденности, с которой не расставался даже в обществе своего любимого Люцифера. Не умиротворенная, но лишенная целенаправленных эмоций красота непривычно завораживала. Подсев еще ближе, Белиал, не дыша, оттягивая момент физического прикосновения, сладострастным взглядом провел со светлых волос, прикрывающей челкой лоб, меж расправленных бровей на белесые дрожащие ресницы, правильный нос и остановился на неплотно сжатых губах. Импульс сработал быстрее мыслей и Белиал, не думая, потянулся вперед и поцеловал Люцифа.

— Что это ты делаешь?

Резанувший уши презрением голос привел Белиала в чувство. Вовремя остановив его, приложив тыльную сторону ладони к губам, Люцифа перехватил его за щеки.

— Как спалось, Фа-сан? — как ни в чем не бывало, пробубнил Белиал и, чуть склонив голову, просунул меж губ язык. Лизнув полностью скрытую перчаткой чужую ладонь, провел широким мазком по внутренней стороне и успел кончиком достать до начала фаланг, когда пальцы на его лице сжались крепче. Белиал оскалился. Так, как ему позволило положение. Толчок в грудь заставил его отпрянуть назад. Остававшиеся в руке Люцифа бумаги, шумно разлетелись в разные стороны.

— Виноват-виноват, — улыбнулся Белиал.

Принявшись поднимать листки, совсем не смотря на пол, он впился глазами в севшего Люцифа, принявшегося пренебрежительно вытирать руку о полы белого свободного одеяния.

— Ты ведешь себя как собака.

— Для вас, Фа-сан, я могу быть кем угодно, хоть собакой.

— Подлизывание тебе не поможет. Собирай.

— Конечно-конечно, — притворно-разочарованно выдохнул Белиал и добавил, — просто не смог удержаться.

Неаккуратно сметя бумагу в стопку, Белиал принялся равнять края, ненароком прочел пару строк и удивился. Поднявшись с колен, он протянул Люцифа мятую бумагу, взяв которую тот одарил Белиала пронизывающим взглядом.

— Вы уснули, пока читали отчет Люцифера? Я мог бы устроить вам приятный перерыв.

Еще чувствуя сонливость, Люцифа дал себе сморщить нос.

— Себе ты его уже успел устроить, — произнес он, глядя перед собой.

Опустив глаза за его взглядом, Белиал широко улыбнулся, оживляясь. И без того плотно прилегающие к ногам штаны в паху натянулись сильнее.

— Как там говорит Люцифер? Взаимопомощь?

Люцифа не возразил Белиал принял это за приглашение.

— Взаимопомощь и мы оба сможем отдохнуть~

Люцифа откинулся на спинку софы.

— Сегодня у меня хорошее настроение.

— Фа-сан~

Протянув к нему обе руки, Белиал, садясь ему на колени, обнял Люцифа за шею. Оказавшись к создателю так близко, как тот позволял лишь изредка, он не смог сдержаться и, простонав тому на ухо, прижался к Люцифа всем телом.

— Кажется, ты хотел доставить мне удовольствие, а не оставить глухим.

— А-а, да… простите~

Уже совершенно не соображающий Белиал обмяк, когда Люцифа положил руки ему на талию. Поведя ладонь выше, Люцифа пальцами перебрал позвонки, заставляя выгибаться вслед за рукой, сжал пиджак, прилипший к взмокшей голой коже и, другой рукой расстегнув на нем пуговицу, стащил, уронив на пол.

Прильнув щекой к щеке, ластясь, Белиал взялся губами за мочку уха и, подержав во рту, выпустил. Лизнув, почти прошелся языком по всей ушной раковине, когда Люцифа перехватил его за шею, заставляя отстраниться, и окатил послушно откинувшегося назад Белиала раздосадованным взглядом. Пошло простонав его имя, Белиал потерся пахом о чужой, широко растянул губы и усмехнулся, щурясь. Сейчас все внимание Люцифа было сосредоточено на нем одном.

Неожиданно все пропало. За закрытыми веками Белиала Люцифа все еще кусал приоткрытые губы, но теплое чувство чужой кожи под ладонями пропало. Нехотя, еще улыбаясь, Белиал прижался щекой к гладкой белой одежде, сжимая меж пальцев складки балахона.

— Доброе утро, Люцифер. Как спалось?

Белиал открыл глаза и поднял голову. Холодное твердое тело Люцифера, на котором он лежал, не ответило, что ничуть не убавило вызванное сном желание Белиала.

— Стоило нам получить возможность остаться наедине, как ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Все-таки стоит решить твою проблему с головой… — уперев локоть Люциферу в грудь, Белиал прикоснулся к его шее, провел кончиками пальцев по месту среза, гладя ровную поверхность, — и вернуть тебе крылья.

Запустив руки под балахон, Белиал обнял тело. Нащупав у лопаток пустые полости, кончиками пальцев обвел края и, уткнувшись в плечо, судорожно выдохнул.

— Послушай, Люцифер… ты же не прочь заменить мне Фа-сана?

Звенящая безмолвием тишина не ответила. Не без должного почтения, Белиал стащил балахон с голого плеча тела и приложил рот к холодной коже. Запах одежды Люцифа наконец-то примешался к тому, что исходил от Люцифера, но все еще не дал полностью погрузиться в самообман. Терпкость кофе никак не желала выветриваться. Пожалуй, за одно это Сандальфон заслуживал незваного гостя.


	3. Chapter 3

— Люцифер.  
Откликнувшись, Люцифер повернулся спиной к большому белому кокону из перьев. Причина, чтобы Люцифа покинул пределы своей лаборатории, наверняка была важнее его собственных исследований.  
— Друг мой, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ищу Белиала.  
— …он, — Люцифер осекся, вздрогнув, — что-то произошло?  
— Ничего особенного, кроме того что должен был прийти ко мне с докладом еще вчера.  
— Я его не видел. — Поспешно ответив, Люцифер прервал зрительный контакт. — Может быть, стоит это кому-то поручить?  
— Возможно. Прости, что отвлек.  
Настолько же внезапно, как и появившись, Люцифа покинул пределы исследовательского зала не менее стремительно. Выждав пару секунд, Люцифер вздохнул.  
— Он ушел.  
Тут же со спины его обняла пара рук.  
— Спасибо, Ру-сан~  
Протиснувшись меж белых крыльев, Белиал положил ему голову на плечо.  
— Не за что, но не стоит злоупотреблять моей помощью. Ты мог сделать все вовремя.  
— Мог, но… у нас было маленькое совещание с парой коллег Фа-сана.  
— Опять? Разве Люцифа не…  
— Ты!  
Люцифер, а с ним и Белиал, обернулся на громкий стук каблуков. Сандальфон подскочил к Люциферу и схватил руку на его животе.  
— Немедленно прекрати трогать Люцифера-сама своими грязными руками!  
— Но он не против~  
— Против Я!  
— Сандальфон, не кричи.  
Осознав, насколько близко находится к Люциферу, Сандальфон отшатнулся. Растянув рот в улыбке, Белиал захохотал.  
— Слышал, Фан-чан? Тебе не-ельзя~. А ведь хочется, хочется же!  
— О чем ты, Белиал?  
— Не слушайте его, Люцифер-сама!  
— Белиал, прекрати этот балаган.  
Для сосредоточенных друг на друге, появление рядом Люцифа, ввело в замешательство всех, кроме крепче обхватившего Люцифера Белиала. Люцифа отреагировал моментально, схватив его за ухо, и дернул в сторону.  
— Б-больно Фа-а-сан!  
— Тебе и должно быть больно, — едким голосом ответил Люцифа, — Ты не только отлыниваешь от обязанностей, домогаешься до всех кого увидишь, но и теперь учишь Люцифера врать.  
— Так вы заметили?.. Ай!  
Дернув Белиала за ухо повторно, Люцифа заставил его отойти от Люцифера. На его пути оказался Сандальфон. Молча с самого появления создателя, смотря в пол, Сандальфон вынужденно выказал ему уважение, поклонившись.  
— Добрый день, Люцифа-сама.  
— Люцифер. Не стоит больше потакать этому эгоисту.  
— Как скажешь, друг мой.  
Намеренно незамеченный Сандальфон сжал кулаки, оставшись в той же позе. Белиал приобнял его за плечо.  
— Бедный Фон-чан. Ни Ру-сан ни Фа-сан не хотят удостаивать его своего внимания! ~ Ай!  
— Раз у тебя есть время и силы разглагольствовать, потрать их на что-то полезное.  
Не дав Белиалу времени на раздумья, Люцифа, все еще не отпуская ухо, повел его за собой. Будучи выше на голову, Белиалу пришлось идти ссутулившись. Но даже так он умудрился обернуться и, болезненно морщась, бросить на прощание:  
— Пока, Ру-сан и малыш девственник~ Ай! Я конечно мазохист, но это переходит всякие границы, Фа-сан. АЙ!

— Я конечно все понимаю. Но вы переусердствовали.  
Лежащий на софе Белиал помассировал пунцовое ухо и, перевернувшись на живот, посмотрел на Люцифа.  
— Что? — спросил тот, не отрываясь от бумаг.  
— Мне скучно, — серьезно заявил Белиал  
— Чтобы ты знал, если ты все сделал, это не значит, что ты избежишь наказания. Я говорил, что все должно быть вовремя. Из-за тебя мне пришлось выходить.  
— Делайте так почаще? У Люцифера такие мягкие крылья и…  
— Следующие две недели я запрещаю тебе к кому-либо приближаться, если этого не требует твоя текущая задача.  
Белиал шокировано похлопал глазами и усмехнулся.  
— Фа-сан, неужели вы ревнуете?!  
— Не неси чепухи. Три недели.  
Цыкнув от увеличившегося срока, Белиал все-таки сказал:  
— Больше всего я предан именно вам и никому другому, так что доверьтесь мне и за эти недели я докажу ее вам сполна~  
— Бессрочно.  
— …а? Но… Фа-сан, я же пошутил.  
— А я нет. Прекращай дурачиться когда тебе вздумается.  
— И… а вас…  
— Разумеется.  
— …э-это слишком жестоко. Я же умру!  
— Не драматизируй.  
— Но Фа-а-а-сан!  
Настолько сладко, насколько это вообще могло выйти, Белиал встал и попытался приблизиться к Люцифа. Тот не стал церемониться и протянул руку к копью, приставленному к краю стола. Белиала это не остановило.  
— Фа-сан, простите меня~  
Острый наконечник уперся Белиалу прямо меж ключиц. Извернувшись, Белиал процарапал им по коже вверх, оставив размашистую кровавую линию. Люцифа сжал древко, не дав копью выскользнуть, удержав Белиала на расстоянии.  
— Не играйтесь, Фа-сан… еще немного и я… — Белиал прищурился. Надавил на копье телом, но то не сдвинулось с места.  
— Нет.  
— Пожалуйста?~  
Крутанув копье в ладони, Люцифа ударил его под дых тупым концом. Отшатнувшись, Белиал закашлялся.  
— Нет значит, нет. У тебя еще хватает наглости просить, когда я ясно велел тебе не отвлекать Люцифера своими предпочтениями. Знай свое место.  
Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, Белиал утер рот. Помассировал место удара.  
— Эта ваша садистская сторона слишком заводит, чтобы я смог сдержаться.  
— Тогда мне стоит испробовать на тебе способности последних экспериментов?  
Показывая, что сдается, Белиал поднял руки перед собой, но вопреки этому приблизился вновь.  
— …пожалуй, это будет слишком даже для меня. Пас.  
— Если ты все понял, прекрати тратить мое время. И почисти за собой. В следующий раз я не буду настолько добр.

Кивнув на окропившую пол кровь, Люцифа отставил копье на место. Опустив глаза на стол, он не отреагировал, когда Белиал подступил вплотную.  
— Конечно-конечно~  
Облокотившись на стол, Белиал прикоснулся пальцами к губам, протянул руку и погладил Люцифа по щеке. Люцифа все еще не удосужил его внимания и тогда Белиал сдался.


	4. Chapter 4

Белиал сел на корточки. Комната, в которой он находился, притягивала его давно и только сейчас он смог в нее попасть. Удушающая затхлая атмосфера изрядно давила на нервы. Весь пол покрывали коконы из перьев. Грязно-красные, бело-серые, бурые, иссиня-черные всех цветов и не перечислить, разорванные коконы не родившихся «братьев» и «сестер», не сумевших выбраться в новый мир. Белиал коснулся пушистой верхушки одного из них. Едва задевая кончиками пальцев, провел по сцепленным воедино перьям. Не выдержав даже аккуратной ласки, кокон рассыпался, опав к его ногам. Белиал цыкнул.

— Удовлетворил свое любопытство?

— Более чем. И у меня появилась идея. — Белиал поднялся. — Фа-сан, могу я взять себе их останки?

— Только скажи об этом Люциферу.

Убедившись, что Белиал не собирается задерживаться, Люцифа оставил его с не родившимися созданиями наедине. Тот постоял на месте еще немного, оглядывая кучу коконов, а затем нагнулся и подобрал несколько перьев, приложив их к пиджаку.

— Красивый цвет.

 

— Фа-а-а-сан~.

Без стука широко распахнув дверь, Белиал в пару шагов очутился у стола Люцифа.

— Я тебя не звал.

— Но я закончил. Как вам?

Погладив ворот и показушно раскинув руки, Белиал замер, приосанившись. Боа из перьев, обвивающее плечи и часть спины, зашелестело, щекоча ему шею. Люцифа поднял голову, прошелся по нему глазами, и вернул внимание на бумагу.

— У тебя как всегда дурной вкус.

— Так они смогут послужить и после смерти.

— То, что не родилось, не может умереть.

— Жестокость ваших слов пробирает до мурашек, стоит только подумать, что я мог оказаться в той комнате…

— Исключено. И если это все, что ты хотел, прекрати меня отвлекать.

— У меня есть просьба.

Отложив писчее перо в сторону, Люцифа откинулся на спинку стула. С момента появления Белиала ему не удалось добавить на бумагу ни одной строчки.

— Я хочу взять перьев и у Люцифера.

— Забудь об этом. Не стоило разрешать брать тебе и отработанный материал.

— Может быть, мне украсить ими вас?

Люцифа сморщил нос.

— Ну-ну, я же просто пошутил. Простите~.

Раскаяния в голосе Белиала не послышалось. Обойдя стол, он опустил руку Люцифа сначала на предплечье, затем повел вверх и, повторив это и другой рукой, обнял со спины. Люцифа поежился от непривычного коже шеи прикосновения перьев, но не отстранился. Приняв это как повод продолжить, Белиал вдохнул его запах и позволил себе опустить ладони ниже, кончиками пальцев погладив ключицы. Щекоча губами затылок, неразборчиво произнес в волосы:

— В той комнате… мои первые крылья остались там, не так ли?

Люцифа двинулся. Вздрогнув от внезапной боли в ноге, Белиал рассмеялся.

— Не то чтобы мне это не нравится, но Фа-сан, стоило сказать. Я люблю слушать ваш голос~.

— Ты и без меня знаешь границы дозволенного.

Скинув с плеч чужие руки, Люцифа с пренебрежением посмотрел на пару перьев, упавших на стол. Белиал обошел его с другой стороны и подобрал перья прежде, чем он успел их смахнуть. Облокотившись на стол, Белиал вернулся в личное пространство Люцифа. Не пытаясь больше ничего сделать, улыбнулся, оголив белые клыки.

— Ну правда, Фа-сан, это слишком заводит, если подумать, что это мои перья и я ими вас…

— Нет значит нет. И не заставляй меня повторять себя.

— Я не против небольшого наказания~.

— Что же, будь по-твоему.

Белиал моргнул и пропустил тот момент, когда Люцифа встал. Отшатнувшись назад вслед за схватившей его пиджак рукой, Белиал качнулся, но устоял на ногах.

— С-серьезно?!

 

За несколько часов комната, усеянная неудавшимися экспериментами, ничуть не изменилась. Белиал получил возможность в этом убедиться, упав в них носом. Чихнув от попавшей в нос пыли, он сел, задрав голову вверх. Люцифа не дал ему опомниться, положив руки на плечи. Взяв лицо Белиала в ладони, Люцифа заглянул ему в глаза.

— Сюда попадают только неудачи, Белиал. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя здесь?

Чувствуя легкие вибрации его бесстрастного голоса через кожу, Белиал приоткрыл рот. Разумная его часть понимала, чем все могло закончиться, зная, что Люцифа не шутил, но унять порыв, приведший его к этому состоянию, было не так просто. Когда пальцы Люцифа плавно передвинулись ниже, сомкнувшись на шее, Белиал заговорил.

— Так не честно, Фа-сан. Как же я могу выбирать, когда вы провоцируете мой мазохизм своим садизмом? Но мне не больно. Сожмите сильнее~.

Люцифа сдавил пальцы. Выдохнув через рот, Белиал прикрыл глаза.

— Я совсем не против оказаться немного мертвым от ваших рук, Фа-сан~.

Добавить что-то еще у Белиала возможности не оказалось. Сдавив ладони плотным кольцом, смотря на него, не мигая, Люцифа, как он того и хотел, начал его душить. Смерти Белиал, не раз оказывающийся на грани, не боялся, тем более сейчас. Нехватка воздуха, постепенно накрывшая глаза белой дымкой, отдалась по всему телу приятным приливом удовольствия, сорвавшим с губ стон. В сознание его вернуло услышанное собственное имя.

— …Белиал, теперь ты удовлетворен?

Белиал широко раскрыл рот, хватая губами воздух. Не дав легким насытиться, он поспешно встал, протянув руки вслед за руками уходящего Люцифа, и схватил его за кончик робы. Сила в руки вернуться не успела и Белиал лишь погладил пальцами по рукаву. Упав назад на мягкий пласт из перьев, захлебываясь воздухом, он забормотал:

— …постойте… Фа-сан… еще… пожалуйста…

Люцифа фыркнул.

— Оставайся, если тебе так хочется, а я ухожу.

Развернувшись, Люцифа вышел. Всколыхнутые подолом его робы перья полетели следом, но опали прежде, чем пересечь порог. Люцифа за собой не запирал, да и в отличие от жителей комнаты, Белиал обладал конечностями, позволяющими без труда передвигаться, позволяя не спешить, но даже так он не дал себе отдохнуть. Стиснув зубы, перевернулся на живот, давя под собой хрупкие останки так и не родившихся существ и на коленях пополз к двери.


	5. Chapter 5

Белиал остановился, едва не вписавшись в колбу. Посчитав, что прогулка по лаборатории оказала свои плоды и ему привиделось, он протер глаза и посмотрел еще раз.

— Ру-сан?

Крылья Люцифера вздрогнули, и Белиал вновь разглядел за ними что-то маленькое и белое. Подойдя ближе, Белиал помахал ему рукой, но все внимание вопреки привычке, уделил тому, что было за его спиной.

— Что-то не так, Белиал?

Наклонив голову в сторону, Белиал взялся за подбородок.

— Что это вы там прячете, Ру-сан?

Люцифер улыбнулся и сложил крылья. Оставшийся без опоры белый комок удержался на ногах лишь потому что Люцифер успел его подхватить.

— Ого! — присвистнул Белиал, — пополнение? Фа-сан мне ничего не говорил.

— Это Азазель. — Люцифер поставил ребенка на пол. — Азазель, это Белиал.

Стоило мальчику коснуться твердой поверхности, как он моментально спрятался за Люцифера. Белиал рассмеялся.

— Это первый раз, когда я еще ничего не сделал, но меня боятся ~. Или он стесняется?

— Азазель, не прячься и поздоровайся.

Мальчик нехотя выглянул из-за ног Люцифера и, держась за его крыло, шагнул вперед. Большой балахон с накинутым на голову капюшоном скрывал его почти полностью, оставляя открытым лишь лицо и ладони, подолом касаясь пола. Сказать что-что Азазель не успел — Белиал опустился перед ним на уровень глаз.

— Он выглядит как мини-копия Фа-сана ~

Схватив мальчика за широкий рукав, когда тот хотел отскочить обратно за Люцифера, Белиал широко улыбнулся.

— О-отпусти!

Белиал отпустил и, потеряв равновесие, Азазель шлепнулся на пол.

— Упс. Прости-прости.

Азазель вскочил и все-таки сумел вовремя укрыться за крыльями Люцифера.

— Сандальфон говорил, что он плохой…

— Я? — Белиал показал на себя пальцем.

Азазель кивнул.

— Хо ~. Нужно будет потолковать с ним об этом.

— Скорее всего, Азазель просто что-то не так понял.

Люцифер погладил Азазеля по голове. Тот крепче стиснул его крылья и довольно подался вперед под руку.

— Белиал, если сейчас ты здесь, значит, свободен?

— Смотря, что от меня требуется, — пожал плечами тот, — я хотел повидать Фа-сана.

— Не мог бы ты ненадолго присмотреть за Азазелем? Обычно за ним приглядывает Сандальфон, но они, похоже, разминулись, а мне нужно вернуться к работе.

— Конечно! ~

— Я хочу остаться с Люцифером-сама! — запротестовал Азазель и вцепился Люциферу в ногу.

— Лаборатория не место для детей, Азазель.

Мальчик понурил голову и отпустил. Шагнув в сторону Белиала, не глядя, протянул ему руку. Не сумев сдержать смешка, Белиал подхватил его за талию и усадил на шею. Было, возразив, Азазель встретился взглядом с Люцифером и не стал вопить вновь. Крепко вцепившись Белиалу в волосы, он плотно сжал ноги, не собираясь падать.

— Так будет быстрее, — сказал Белиал мальчику и обратился к Люцифа, — Положитесь на меня ~

Когда они покинули лабораторию, Белиал остановился на развилке коридоров.

— Уж не Белиал ли это? — послышалось откуда-то со стороны.

Белиал обернулся. Это была одна из близняшек-посланниц. Без своей сестры, что было достаточно странно, о чем он и спросил.

— Ма-чан все еще у Люцифа-сама. Меня он отпустил. — Харуто чуть склонила голову, пристально разглядывая «ношу» Белиала. — Этого не может быть, но неужели этот ребенок… — она не закончила.

— Его создал Ру-сан. Это Азазель.

Вспорхнув, Харуто протянула руку к капюшону Азазелю, но тот увернулся.

 — Какая прелесть ~. Он похож на Люцифера-сама.

— С его угрюмым взглядом, он больше напоминает Фа-сана.

Азазель не стал молчать:

— Я не угрюмый. И кто такой Фа-сан?

Харуто всплеснула руками, раскрыв рот, но Белиал ее опередил:

— Люцифа-сама. Самое красивое создание из всех существующих.

— Не может такого быть. Люцифер-сама…

— Фа-сан создал его по своему подобию, разумеется, Ру-сан перенял часть его обаяния, но с Фа-саном не сравнится никто.

— Неправда.

Уверенность, с которой практически новорожденный ангел утверждал обратное его словам, Белиала задела. Увидев его возмущенность, Харуто захихикала:

— А я думала, что ты опять предложишь нам с Ма-чан…

Харуто замолчала, почувствовав, как ее обнимают со спины. Маруто положила голову ей на плечо и произнесла:

— Ха-чан, я ни за что на свете на это не соглашусь.

— А я и не говорила, что собираюсь соглашаться, Ма-чан. — Развернувшись, Харуто и сама обняла сестру, щекой прижавшись к ее груди. — Белиал тебе не соперник.

— Я вообще-то еще здесь и это обидно слышать.

Ангелы захихикали и одновременно произнесли:

— Так тебе и надо.

Азазель, лишившись внимания, заерзал, отвлекая Белиала.

— Опусти меня!

— Если я тебя потеряю, Ру-сан будет недоволен, а за это Фа-сан меня… хотя, может быть, стоит так и поступить?

— Люцифа-сама как раз хотел тебя видеть, — сказала Маруто, отвлекаясь от сестры. — И новое создание Люцифера-сама тоже. Как его имя, Ха-чан?

— Этого милашку зовут Азазель, Ма-чан.

Сплетя руки, сестры с улыбкой посмотрели выше головы Белиала. Мальчик сконфуженно натянул на лицо капюшон. Лишившийся внимания Белиал цокнул языком.

 — Раз вы упускаете такой шанс, похоже сегодня я в полном распоряжении Фа-сана.

— Слышала, Ма-чан?

— Как будто он чего-то добьется, Ха-чан.

Ангелы вновь захихикали и, обнявшись крепче, сказали:

— Было здорово с вами поболтать, но у нас еще есть работа.

— Мне бы так каждый день работать, — произнес Белиал им вслед.

Азазель дернул его за волосы:

— Я не хочу ни к какому Люцифа. Отведи меня обратно к Люциферу-сама.

— Извини, не в этот раз. Фа-сан наконец-то меня позвал и я не собираюсь упускать такой шанс.

 

— Фа-са-ан ~ Вы хотели меня видеть?

Когда Белиал стремительно вошел в комнату, Азазель едва сохранил равновесие, не упав. Взглянув вниз, мальчик не поверил своим глазам. Сидевший за столом выглядел точь в точь как Люцифер, с единственным отличием, которое Азазель не мог описать словами. Несмотря на это он произнес:

— Люцифер-сама?

Тот поднял голову от бумаг, которые читал.

— Оставь его здесь и уходи.

— Но Фа-сан, вы же меня звали! Неужели вас больше интересуют дети?

Недовольный взгляд из-под бровей предназначался не ему, но Азазель вздрогнул. Белиал как ни чем не бывало продолжал:

— Я сделал все правильно, не так ли? Мне пришлось сильно постараться.

— Пускай так, — согласился Люцифа, — это не значит, что ты можешь выпрашивать за это награду.

— Если я буду молчать, то ничего не получу.

— Ты в любом случае ничего не получишь. Я сейчас занят.

Белиал ссадил с себя Азазеля. Перекинувшись через стол, он улегся прямо на бумаги и попытался обнять Люцифа. Азазель, встав на цыпочки и уцепившись пальцами за край стола, успел увидеть только как Белиал, отстранившись, морщится от боли. Встретившись взглядом с Люцифа, Азазель разжал руки, спрятавшись за столом.

— Выйди. Немедленно.

Приложив руку к носу, Белиал усмехнулся:

— Это тоже в какой-то мере награда. — Подмигнув Азазелю, он добавил, — поэтому Фа-сан лучше Ру-сана.

Все еще не понимая, Азазель спросил об этом уже Люцифа, когда Белиал ушел:

— О чем он?

— Не бери в голову. Подойди сюда.

Видя наглядный пример непослушания, Азазель подчинился. Люцифа повернулся на стуле, поманил еще ближе и, скинув с него капюшон, взял за подбородок.

— В этот раз он не пытался мне угодить…

Азазель съежился. Без Белиала все внимание Люцифа было обращено на него.

— Твое имя?

— Азазель.

— Люцифер сказал, что ты будешь стоить потраченных на тебя усилий. Не разочаровывай меня и не повторяй путь Сандальфона.


	6. Chapter 6

Утро Люцифа выдалось спокойным. Планирование следующего эксперимента проходило без препятствий. Прерваться Люцифа заставило отсутствие под рукой нужного материала. Статистики по показателям существа, которое он собирался улучшить. Все подобные данные хранились в библиотеке, доступные любому астальному исследователю. Не имея возможности держать их при себе, Люцифа приходилось постоянно совершать прогулки за пределы своего личного пространства. С созданием Белиала эта надобность отпала, но лишь на то время, когда тот надоедал своим присутствием.

Добравшись до библиотеки в краткий срок, не задержанный никем, кто хотел бы попросить его совета, Люцифа принялся за поиски нужного стеллажа. В глаза ему сразу бросилась странность, которую он предпочел не замечать, пока не остановился напротив нужной книги — все нижние полки пустовали, а верхние, напротив, были переполнены. Люцифа был не единственным, кто находился в библиотеке, но единственным, у кого была проблема достать хотя бы до ближайшей книги. Обернувшись на астрального исследователя, увиденного им парой секунд ранее, Люцифа обнаружил пустоту. Шагнув в соседний проем меж полками, он так же столкнулся с безлюдностью и пропавшими лестницами.

Подняв глаза на вершину одного из стеллажей, Люцифа сузил глаза. Под темным высоким сводом в тенях светилась пара красных точек. Белиал помахал рукой, улыбнувшись.

— Какая неожиданность, Фа-сан.

— Не знаю, как ты это провернул и не собираюсь тратить время на выяснение. Приведи все обратно в порядок.

— Но это не я. Я просто внес предложение все реорганизовать и…

Люцифа не дослушал, отвернувшись, и зашагал назад.

— А! Фа-сан! Если вам надо что-то достать, я с удовольствием вам помогу!

Белиал спрыгнул со стеллажа и в пару шагов оказался за его спиной.

— В этом нет необходимости. — Люцифа остановился у нужного стеллажа и показал на место рядом с собой. — Встань сюда.

Белиал подчинился. Разница в их росте составляла как минимум с десяток сантиметров, позволяя ему в любой момент смотреть на создателя сверху вниз. Люцифа знал, что это давало тому какое-никакое, а превосходство, пускай и бесполезное в его глазах. Решив, что стоит наказать Белиала за выходку, он произнес:

— Встань на четвереньки.

Белиал, вопреки его ожиданиям, без возражений молча опустился на колени.

— Не двигайся.

Не став разуваться, Люцифа поднял ногу и наступил ему на спину. Белиал напряг мышцы, выдерживая вес и, когда на него ступила вторая нога, издал гортанный звук. Люцифа, взявшись для равновесия за полку, протянул руку и забрал нужную книгу. Спускаться не стал, прислушавшись. Тело Белиала мелко задрожало, причиной чему послужила не физическая слабость.

Личность. На нее при создании астральных зверей Люцифа удавалось повлиять меньше всего. В сравнении с Люцифером, скорее подверженному любопытству природы эмоций, Белиал людям подражал сознательно. Настолько, что Люцифа в конечно итоге заметил изменившееся отношение к себе. Восхищение и обожание, бывшее чистой формальностью, привитой всем астральным зверям, в случае Белиала «мутировало» в нечто иное. Делая вывод из того, что он наблюдал, Люцифа решил, что унижение может поспособствовать унять это влечение. Пожалуй, он впервые ошибся в предположениях.

Учащенное сердцебиение чувствовалось сквозь тонкую подошву обуви — Белиала лихорадило от чрезмерной дозы ядовитого экстаза, отравивший трезвость его ума. Люцифа спустился на пол.

— Можешь встать.

Направившись в сторону выхода, он не остановился, услышав вслед свое имя. Неожиданный порыв воздуха едва не сбил его с ног. Белиал обхватил его со спины, окутав крыльями.

— Отпусти.

— Фа-сан ~.

— Я не буду повторять дважды.

Прижавшись щекой к его затылку, Белиал медленно вздохнул, щекоча дыханием кожу головы.

— Ничего не могу поделать. Таким меня создали.

— Не перекладывай свою безалаберность на меня. Люцифер…

— Опять Люцифер? Фа-сан, сейчас рядом с вами я и если вы позволите…

— Нет.

Способность Белиала очаровывать работала безотказно. Люцифу, имеющему к ней иммунитет, не составило труда не дать легшей ему на шею ладони опуститься ниже ключиц под робу. Протянув руку перед собой, он взялся за кончик одного из крыльев и сдавил меж пальцев. Белиал дернулся.

— На сегодня хватит твоих игр.

Цыкнув, Белиал расправил крылья. Отстранившись от него на шаг, Люцифа обернулся, поправляя ворот робы. Его не изменившееся холодное выражение лица вызвало у Белиала смешок.

— Это мне в вас и нравится, Фа-сан. Не могу дождаться, когда мне удастся вас переубедить.

— Этого не случится, Белиал.

— А… — не ожидая услышать свое имя, Белиал осекся, — повторите еще раз? ~

— Не появляйся передо мной, пока не приведешь все здесь в порядок, Белиал.

Широко растянув губы в улыбке, Белиал рассмеялся:

— Как скажете, Фа-сан. Но я быстро с этим закончу.

Вернувшись к себе, Люцифа не приступил к изучению принесенной книги. Из его головы все не выходил взгляд Белиала, окативший его с ног до головы, когда Люцифа сошел на пол.


	7. Chapter 7

Срез гладкий, идеально ровный по кости и с шероховатой кожей по краям раны. Белиал обводит языком грань среза, дает стечь остатку соленого раствора в рот и отстраняется. Держа голову Люцифа на вытянутых руках, секундно любуется и жадно припадает к чужим губам, не знающим при жизни поцелуев, холодным и твердым, как и положено покойнику. Судорожно дыша через нос, Белиал распахивает за подбородок закрытый рот и проникает в него языком. Прикасаться подобным образом к Люцифа при жизни Белиалу не выдается. Вкус, как и у кожи, соленый, въедающийся в легкие как капли, впитавшиеся в пиджак, пятнами остающийся в памяти. Отстраняясь, Белиал причмокивает, облизываясь.

Это Люцифа. Его создатель. Его отец.

Это не Люцифа. Это его оболочка. Пустая, лишенная сознания голова.

Белиал опускает голову на алтарь, приставляет к телу срезом, приноравливая. Два слоя сходятся вместе, но стоит отпустить, как голова, будто капризничая, откатывается в сторону. Цокая языком, Белиал возвращает ее на место, подкладывая под затылок слой ткани. Ведет рукой по шее, пальцами перепрыгивает разрез и оглаживает голые ключицы. Граница, где кончается Люцифа и начинается Люцифер… где она? Белиалу это предстоит узнать. В последний раз склоняясь над Люцифа, он целует его в лоб и что-то беззвучно говорит.

Белиал оглядывает постаменты с камнями, наполненными стихиями и возносит над бездыханным телом руку. Энергия его ядра, повинуясь указанию, поднимается потоком, пробуждая камни и, сплетаясь с их яркими нитями, собирается Белиалу в ладонь. Направляя ее в мертвого, Белиал широко улыбается. Кожа от соприкосновения с чистой силой болезненно покалывает, предупреждая о последствиях, о которых Белил знает, но не заботится. Ему больно, а значит, он жив. Но и только.

Ничего не происходит. Чего-то не хватает. Бездыханный труп отказывается шевелиться, неважно, насколько больше Белиал вкладывает сил, истощая свое ядро. Терпя, он щурится, стискивая зубы, не замечая, как сдавливает другую руку, врезая ногти в кожу до крови. Возможно, будь рядом та синевласая девочка, все было бы иначе…

Кровь из прокушенной губы течет по подбородку. Широко раскрыв глаза Белиал смотрит, как красные капли разбиваются о чужое лицо. Окропленные белые ресницы вздрагивают от его дыхания. Наклоняясь ниже, не прекращая вливать энергию, он прикладывает голову к груди и замирает. В ушах стоит звон, но он отчетливо слышит. Изнутри что-то ему отвечает. У него выходит сделать все в одиночку. Жизни, пошедшие ему на помощь, не считаются, это всего лишь расходный материал.

Медленно уменьшая поток, Белиал морщится. По спине проходит неприятный холодок, заставляющий распахнуть крылья. Прижимая руки к груди, Белиал падает на бок и, мелко задышав, корчится, сотрясаясь всем телом — его ядро противится оставшейся пустоте. Немного привыкая к ней, Белиал изворачивает голову. Люцифа все еще лежит, не двигаясь. Его грудная клетка медленно приподнимается и опускается. Белиал хрипло смеется. Поднимается и не сгибающейся раскрытой ладонью, стирает с лица Люцифа кровь.  
Ему удается.

— Ну же… сколько можно спать… Люцифа-сама…

Веки Люцифа дрожат и приоткрываются. Пара затуманенных глаз осматривается кругом, и останавливается на Белиале.

— Фа-сан?

Люцифа моргает.

— Надеюсь, что это да. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы я чуть не умер ради Люцифера.

— …Бе…лиал?..

Вскакивая слишком резво для полумертвого, Белиал порывается отыскать воды. Сначала собираясь приложить сосуд с водой, он сам прикасается к его краю, отпивает, смачивая губы и, следом набирая в рот воды, припадает к губам Люцифа. Тот, не сопротивляясь, пьет и Белиал не может не думать, насколько же сговорчивой делает смерть. Впрочем, ее все еще недостаточно, чтобы Люцифа позволил целовать себя по-настоящему. Белиал отодвигается, когда на плечо ложится рука.

— Фа-сан, Люцифер мертв. Я использовал его тело, — довольно улыбаясь, произносит он, и подставляется под все еще раскрытую ладонь щекой. — Ждать удобного момента пришлось очень долго, но оно того стоило.

— …ты хорошо постарался… Белиал.

Люцифа говорит хрипло, медленно, едва выдавливая из себя слова, тихо, так что еле разберешь; двигает рукой, чуть придавливает волосы Белиала пальцами, будто гладя, но не может согнуть и сжать ладонь. Белиал собирает пальцы в кулак за него. Гладит бледную кожу, ощупывая выступающие костяшки.

— Перед смертью Люцифер отдал крылья Сандальфону.

Лицо Люцифа дергается. Белиал довольно щурится, впитывая его разочарованность. Еще не в состоянии контролировать себя как раньше, Люцифа проявляет чувства ярче, чем может. Все-таки чужое тело, пусть и созданное по подобию, остается чужим. Не без помощи Белиала Люцифа подносит руку к груди, сдавливая где-то на сердце.

— Фа-сан?

— …нет, ничего… — Люцифа разжимает ладонь, — Люцифер… его ядро реагирует…

— Нашел за кого переживать, — фыркает Белиал. Разумеется, прежде чем воскресить Люцифа у него остаются сомнения об итоге. Передавшиеся Люцифа от Люцифера чувства и память не худшие последствия, но промолчать Белиал не может. Слишком завидно, что ему самому такое не светит. Люцифа этого не замечает. Намеренно же или поглощенный собой, роли не играет, Белиалу с Люцифером не соперничать. Но он может пытаться.

— Фа-сан, я знаю, как его найти. Сейчас он путешествует с одним занятным человеком. Если хотите, я могу немедленно…

Люцифа морщится и Белиал умолкает.

— Помоги мне сесть.

Белиал подчиняется. Приложив руку к лицу, Люцифа мотает головой.

— Сандальфон может подождать. Для начала…

Белиал слушает его голос, улавливая, но не вникая в суть, смотрит, как двигаются губы, говорящие об усталости, а не награде. Неожиданно зевает.

— …Останься со мной.

Белиал прикрывает рот рукой. Моргает, пытаясь понять, правильно ли понял и переспрашивает. Люцифа повторяет. Встает уже сам и, положив руку Белиалу на предплечье, тянет на себя.

— Вставай. Покажи мне все здесь. Хватит терять время.

— Ф-фа-сан, не стоит вот так сразу!..

Белиал переносит свой вес с алтаря на ноги и, не удержавшись без поддержки, падает на Люцифа, но тот отходит в сторону. 

— Больно...

Не без усилий поднимаясь, Белиал трет ушибленное лицо. Сложив руки на груди, Люцифа осматривается. Белая роба — единственная его одежда, соскальзывает по фигуре, широким вырезом открывая глазам ничем не прикрытые шею и ключицы.

— Фа-сан, вам не холодно?

— Чувствительность вернулась не полностью.

— Вы дрожите.

Обходя Люцифа со спины, Белиал ненавязчиво кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Ты тяжелый.

— Правда?

Будто это поможет ему убедиться в сказанном, Белиал прижимается к его спине и смотрит через чужое плечо на свою ладонь.

— Так теплее, Фа-сан?

Белиал намеренно говорит это в шею. Теплое дыхание пробегает по холодной коже все равно что прикосновением. Люцифа поводит плечами, прогоняя мурашки.

— Если бы ты хотел, чтобы мне было теплее, то позаботился бы об одежде заранее. Согреваться так, как хочешь предложить ты, займет слишком много времени.

Люцифа высвобождается из объятий и идет к выходу.

— А если бы время было…

Люцифа покидает помещение, не дослушав.

— Погодите, Фа-сан, ответьте мне!..

Белиал спешит следом, уже не используя опору. Догоняет Люцифа почти сразу. Тот почему-то пристально изучает несколько упавших посреди коридора колонн.

— Мне стать вам подножкой?

Люцифа награждает Белиала многозначительным взглядом.

— Мне знакомо это место.

— Отлично. Теперь не придется ничего искать.

— Ты опять делаешь поспешные выводы.

Белиал притворно отворачивается и взглядом натыкается на босые ноги Люцифа.

— Фа-сан, вы уверены, что стоит так ходить?

— Ты можешь предложить что-то другое?

— Нет, но я мог бы вас понести.

Люцифа поднимает полы робы.

— Чего ты ждешь?

— А… это… — Белиал хлопает ртом. Следом усмехается. — Вы не перестаете меня удивлять, Фа-сан.

Протягивая к нему руки, Белиал чуть приседает. Прежде, чем он касается Люцифа, тот ставит руку на его плечо, сдавливает, заставляя согнуться сильнее, и пяткой наступает на раскрытую ладонь, используя ее как ступеньку, чтобы шагнуть на колонну. Белиал все еще стоит в этой же позе, когда Люцифа смотрит на него с противоположной стороны колонны.

— Чего ты ждешь? Идем.

Белиал мотает головой, отгоняя изумленность. Перешагивает через колонну и что-то бормочет себе под нос.

— Хотел, чтобы я поверил, что ты сможешь выдержать мой вес? Ты на ногах еле стоишь.  
Не предполагая, что ушедший вперед Люцифа его услышит, Белиал замирает.

— …я мог бы и перетерпеть.

— Не говори ерунды. Я лучше знаю пределы твоего тела.

Белиал хочет возразить, что это было давно, а вместо этого зацикливается на второй половине сказанного, сверля голую шею голодным взглядом, жалея, что все-таки отказал себе в пусть и не полном, но удовольствии. Открывающиеся его глазам плечи держат его внимание ровно до того момента, пока они не оказываются перед самым его носом — Люцифа останавливается посреди небольшого зала, заставленного разбитыми колбами.

— Фа-сан, подождите!.. стекло!..

Люцифа не слушает и идет дальше, прямо по усеянному стеклом полу. Белиал, невольно задержав дыхание, следит за тем, как он преодолевает путь до арки перед другим помещением. Каким-то чудом Люцифа удается не наступить ни на один из осколков.  
— Это место подойдет, — произносит Люцифа спустя некоторое время.

Комната, которую он находит небольшая, с несколькими книжными полками у стен, парой столов и стульев. Прежде чем сесть на стул, Люцифа проводит рукой по его поверхности. Хмурясь, стряхивает пыль. На столе лежат желтые бумаги, и начинает Люцифа с них. Бегло водя глазами по полуисчезнувшим строчкам, он почти сразу забывает о присутствии Белиала. Тот, не чувствуя за это ни обиды ни неловкости, взгромождается на столешницу локтями, так, чтобы не мешать, и смотрит. Люцифа моргает редко. Плотно сжав губы, держит бесстрастное лицо, воскрешая в памяти ушедшие дни, где Белиалу выдавалось так же убивать свободное время, любуясь недосягаемым. Красная тонкая линия поперек горла ярко контрастирует с прошлым образом не давая обмануться, напоминая: Люцифа умер.

— …Белиал.

Засмотревшись, Белиал слышит не сразу, сначала замечает движение губ. Лениво отвечает:  
— М?

— Кажется, я порезался.

Задумчивое наваждение Белиала проходит моментально. Буквально ложась на стол, он смотрит Люцифа на ноги. Полы робы красные. Люцифа поднимает ее край и впитавшаяся в ткань кровь тут же заменяется новой порцией, стекая по стопе мелкими ручейками. Похоже, тело Люцифера неожиданно хорошо принимает нового хозяина.

Белиал не ждет приказа и опускается перед Люцифа на колени сам. Тот подставляет ему в ладонь ногу. Кровь Люцифа теплая. Пальцами размазывая ее по стопе, осматривая, насколько серьезная рана, Белиал думает совсем не о том, чтобы обработать рану. Вернее, думает, но о совсем не действенном способе. Не сомневаясь, что не будет остановлен, Белиал обхватывает пару голых пальцев ртом, собирая кровь. Кажется ли, но вкус у нее иной, нежели привычный, сладко-терпкий, как разливающееся от низа живота по всему телу чувство вожделения. Чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, Белиал не спешит поднимать глаза. Кажется, что стоит посмотреть и бессловесное дозволение пропадет. Люцифа звучно вздыхает и, не выдерживая, Белиал вскидывает голову. Лицо Люцифа отнюдь не соответствует услышанному, и только голубые глаза отражают Белиалу себя и… неверие происходящему.

— Фа-сан, — Белиал облизывается и говорит очевидное, — Люцифер создал Сандальфона по моему подобию.

Люцифа отвечает что-то невнятное, подпирает подбородок кулаком и закрывает глаза. За то, чтобы узнать, что творится в этот момент в его голове, Белиалу хочется отдать многое, пускай он и догадывается. Поддерживая лодыжку, он приподнимает стопу и собирает в рот выступившие на ней капли, ища под кровью рану. Разрез ровный, тонкий, едва заметный; Белиал проходит по нему несколько раз языком, смешивая со слюной, но кровь не прекращает течь.

— Достаточно.

Тяжело дыша, Белиал на секунду прерывается, чтобы сказать:

— …нет, Фа-сан.

Разминая раненную ногу, Люцифа открывает глаза. Выдерживая его взгляд, Белиал прижимает губы к стопе и аккуратно обводит ртом по краю, размазывая свежую кровь, задевая и пальцы. Беря ногу чуть выше лодыжки, с того места где держит, оставляет отпечатки губ рваной линией.

— Я сказал, хватит, Белиал.

Не в состоянии остановиться сам, Белиал проходит по нарисованному языком, размашистой линией размазывая кровь со слюной одним широким мазком. Следом короткими поцелуями. Ощущая, как на голову ложится рука, он довольно стонет и следом тихо вскрикивает. Рывок за волосы болезненно отдается головокружением. Стискивая в кулаке пряди, Люцифа презрительно, почти что с омерзением, отталкивает его от себя. Белиал моргает, прерывисто дыша. Прикрывает веки, распахивая рот.

— …а-сан… я больше не выдержу…

— Мне все равно.

— …не будьте таким холодным… Люцифер должен был оставить вам кое-что интересное…

— К твоему сожалению, он не знал того, что ты от меня ждешь. Умерь пыл. Когда ты успел стать таким?

«Таким» ясно звучит как оскорбление. Белиал улыбается.

— Ха-ха. Пока вас не было мно-огое изменилось. Поэтому, Фа-сан… — он берется за чужое запястье, — я хочу награды… или же можете наказать меня за непослушание.

— В независимости, что я выберу, для тебя это будет награда.

Сильнее натягивая волосы, Люцифа выше задирает голову Белиала. Кладет свободную руку ему на горло. Белиал в нетерпении сглатывает.

Прикасаться к чему-то без перчаток для Люцифа ново. Незнакомо горячая кожа отдается быстрым биением сердца через ладонь. Сдавливая пальцы, обхватывая горло плотнее, Люцифа подается чуть вперед, берется другой рукой за подбородок, не давая вырваться, хоть Белиал и не пытается. От последующего прикосновения Белиал вздрагивает, широко распахивая глаза. Люцифер накрывает его губы своими, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Видя голубые глаза впервые так близко, Белиал срывается. Вскидывает руки, вцепляясь в чужие колени, и поднимается навстречу, со стоном напирая ртом. Люцифа стискивает ладонь. Живой Люцифа. Одно это подводит Белиала к грани. Ощупывая колени, он ведет руки выше на бедра, просовывает меж них пятерню, раскрывая, и тут же вздрагивает. Неожиданный укус за губу болезненно сотрясает тело волной возбуждения. Млея, Белиал поддается и отпускает, не улавливая первую половину сказанного Люцифа.

— …не наглей.

Голос Люцифа хриплый, лицо какое угодно, но не безразличное и это не влияние Люцифера, а его, Белиала, старание. Люцифа дышит прерывисто, быстро хватая ноздрями воздух и Белиал видит в его глазах не только себя, но и, казалось бы, невозможное отражение своих чувств.

— Простите, не смог удержаться… — Белиал вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и слизывает оставшуюся на ней слюну Люцифа, — накажете меня?

— Как бы ни так.

Одергивая робу, Люцифа кривит губы. Кровь на них ярко контрастирует с остающейся болезненно бледной кожей, пускай и потерявшей мертвецкий оттенок. Белиал ерзает на месте.

— Фа-сан…

— Как бы тебе не хотелось обратного, это тело не способно дать тебе, что ты хочешь.

— Неправда.

— Не желаю знать, откуда у тебя такая уверенность. — Люцифа встает, обходит Белиала и пристально вглядывается в полупустую полку, пытаясь прочесть названия истлевших книг.  
— Прекращай паясничать и займись делом. Мне нужно обустроенное для существования место. Займись этим.

Белиал с секунду молчит, будто ожидая, что Люцифа обернется и… Уязвимость, которую Люцифа проявляет, встав к нему спиной, усмиряет низменные желания. Белиал нехотя поднимается, пробегает взглядом по его фигуре, было, протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться и мотает головой.

— Тебе нужно что-то еще? — звучит безлично. Люцифа на самом деле оборачивается, но награждает Белиала пустотой в глазах. — Поспеши.

— Ладно-ладно…

Покорно склоняя голову, Белиал временно откладывает фантазии. Выходит из комнаты и неожиданно слышит в спину:

— Не отлучайся далеко. Я буду тебя ждать.


	8. Chapter 8

Люди то и дело снуют туда-сюда, кричат, возмущаются, переговариваются, зазывают, смеются… живут. Аер впервые видит такое многообразие чувств и лиц. Стоит ему растеряться, как на голову ложится большая ладонь и треплет по волосам.

— Если боишься, можешь взять меня за руку.

— Еще чего! — моментально возмущается Аер и сбрасывает с себя руку.

Хмурясь, как ему кажется, ничуть не обиженно, Аер уходит, не оглядываясь. Макушка все еще горит от теплого прикосновения, напоминая о ласке сестры и он мотает головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Теперь он взрослый. Ну, почти. Уж точно не ребенок.

— Не уходи далеко. Деньги у меня! — доносится ему вслед крик Боумана.

Аер делает вид, что не слышит и ускоряет шаг. Потеряться страшно, но предчувствие, что этого не случится, его подгоняет. Боуман его найдет. Аер не очень-то доверяет этому подозрительному парню, но верит, что тот его не бросит. «Знаешь, если бы тебе не повезло со мной, ты сейчас бы был чьим-то рабом», — как-то невзначай говорит Боуман и это еще одна причина такого отношения. Привязываться к Боуману неправильно, так же, как и не стоит держать его слишком далеко от себя.

Аер блуждает меж торговых рядов довольно долго. Медленно обходит каждую палатку, терпя редкие тычки в бока от прохожих, незаметивших ребенка. Большинство прилавков слишком высокие, чтобы он смог разглядеть весь товар, но ему хватает и того, что он может видеть — ничего не привлекает достаточно, чтобы захотеть это купить.

Стоит заглянуть в палатку с мехами, как Аер забывает, что он недоволен. Непривычный запах забивает ноздри и он кашляет. Бегая глазами по развешанным товарам, Аер не может не задержать дыхание. «Мертвых животных» в его доме доме не приветствуют и он впервые видит такое многообразие мехов. Он протягивает руку к первому попавшемуся предмету, желая потрогать. Это оказывается хвост, кажется, волка. Серебристо-белая шерсть сверкает на солнце драгоценной тканью, завораживая.  
Аер вздрагивает, когда на плечо ему ложится рука.

— Мальчик, у тебя есть деньги?

Аер сводит брови и впивается взглядом в продавца, помешавшего ему любоваться хвостом. Мужчина кривит губы. Хватается за хвост. Аер стискивает ладони,  готовый держать до последнего, но неожиданно появляется Боуман. Встав за спиной Аера, он отгоняет от мальчика продавца, ограждая рукой.

— Не нервничай, старик. Плачу я. Сколько?

Продавец фыркает, но называет цену. Семья Аера достаточно богата, но сказанная сумма вряд ли по карману такому человеку, как Боуман. К удивлению Аера, Боуман даже не торгуется и, не задумываясь, платит.

Когда они отходят от палатки на достаточное расстояние, Аер все-таки спрашивает:

— Откуда у тебя такие деньги? Я же не взял ничего из дома.

— Обижаешь, Аер. Я не стал бы предлагать ребенку путешествовать вместе, если бы не смог его обеспечить.

— Я не ребенок!

— Разумеется. Ты мой юный партнер, который пока не может сам за себя платить.  
Боуман смеется, когда Аер бьет его в бок.

Они выходят на небольшую площадь. В центре площади стоит большой фонтан, куда стекаются все люди, желающие отдохнуть от покупок. Слышна музыка. Аер идет на ее звук, но Боуман его останавливает.

— Неплохую добычу ты себе выбрал, — говорит он, — но у меня есть кое-что полезнее.

Боуман скидывает с плеча мешок и достает оттуда какую-то одежду. Кидает Аеру. Тот, оглядев ее, соглашается, что не прочь такое носить и одевается. Жилетка оказывается ему велика.

— На вырост, — отвечает Боуман на его возмущенный взгляд и, опустив руку ему за спину, накидывает ему на голову капюшон.

— Боуман!

Стащив с лица капюшон, Аер поспешно оглядывается, не видя рядом Боумана.

— Я здесь, Аер! — слышится поодаль из толпы.

Аер замечает яркие светлые волосы, но не спешит его нагонять. Цепляя хвост на пояс, Аер приноравливает жилетку и неспешно идет за ним. Бегают за взрослыми только дети.


	9. Chapter 9

Белиала выводит из дремы неожиданный тычок в бок. Приятная разлившаяся по телу нега не дает сразу открыть глаза, а когда Белиалу все-таки удается поднять веки, в них бьет яркое солнце. Морщась, он мотает головой и смотрит на не завешанное окно. Глаза улавливают яркое пятно, проявляющееся всюду, куда бы он ни кинул взгляд, с крыш далеких домов и зеленых листьев на деревьях, до людей, не сознающих, что за ними наблюдают. Белиал смотрит на место на кровати рядом, и пятно перепрыгивает на кремового цвета одеяло, укрывая виднеющиеся из-под него белые волосы. Люцифа, в отличие от Белиала, закрыт от солнца почти по самую макушку. От этого, ему, одетому более чем излишне для сна, жарко, что и становится причиной пробуждения Белиала.

Белиал улыбается. Придвигаясь к Люцифа ближе, поддевает край одеяла и тянет на себя. Ткань медленно выскальзывает из чужих рук, открывая взгляду спящее лицо. Раскрывая крылья, Белиал простирает их над Люцифа. Белые ресницы дрожат под легшей на них тенью. Люцифа просыпается и моргает. Зная, что не должен находиться с ним в одной кровати, Белиал не спешит уходить. Люцифа садится рывком, хватается за лоб ладонью и тянет другую руку вперед. Белиал аккуратно подцепляет его пальцы и, переплетая со своими, сжимает. Люцифа медленно, сквозь зубы, выдыхает.

— С добрым утром, Фа-сан.

Люцифа не реагирует до тех пор, пока Белиал не оборачивает вокруг них крылья, глуша солнце. Лучи просвечивают сквозь кожу, окрашивая лица в красный оттенок. Люцифа дергается, как от пощечины.

— Что бы вы хотели сегодня на завтрак?

Люцифа окатывает Белиала ледяным взглядом. Разжимая ладонь, отталкивает от себя чужую руку.

— Что ты делаешь со мной в одной кровати?

— Слежу, чтобы с вами ничего не произошло.

— Убирайся.

Белиал не двигается с места.

— Можешь приготовить все что хочешь, лишь бы оно было съедобно.

Люцифа подцепляет одно из крыльев за край и оттягивает в сторону. Белиал распахивает крылья, встает с кровати. Обернувшись, смотрит, как Люцифа закутывается в одеяло и улыбается.

— Я сделаю что-то, что точно вас согреет.

Спустя недолгий завтрак с практически односторонней беседой, где Белиал рассказывает о пустяковых вещах, привлекших его внимание, когда он ходил за покупками, они идут за город. Краткий переход до места, где их никто не увидит, Люцифа заметно утомляет. О причинах отдышки, как и неприятного пробуждения, Белиал не спрашивает, заполняя тишину насвистыванием. Взойдя на пригорок, он разворачивается к запыхавшемуся Люцифа и, непроизвольно мягче, чем следовало бы, говорит:

— Дальше идти не стоит.

Лицифа не спешит забираться за ним следом и Белиал спускается. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не подать руку, он предлагает:

— Сначала отдохнем?

Солнце светит еще ярче, чем прежде, проникая под кожу горячей лаской. Не чувствуя ее, Белиал ежится под пронизывающе-холодным взглядом Люцифа, недовольным его замечанием. Люцифа скидывает с плеч плащ, следом балахон, оставаясь в черном облачении, и расправляет крылья. Белые, сверкающие на свету, словно роса поутру, перья, ослепляют обманчивой чистотой, будто их никогда не окрашивала кровь, привлекая, как огонь мотыльков. Белиал совсем не прочь сгореть и смело запускает в них руки. Когда он вырывал их у Сандальфона, он не церемонился. Прикасаясь к Люцифа, он выверяет каждое движение, помня, каково это, обзавестись новыми крыльями.

Обводя пальцами основание каждого крыла, Белиал сосредоточен. Голая спина Люцифа очаровывает беззащитностью. Люцифа поводит крыльями, складывает их и, начиная с нижней пары, поочередно распахивает их на всю ширину, обдувая легким ветром. Размеренное биение его ядра чувствуется сквозь руку. Белиал едва не прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в ощущение мнимого единения с создателем и все-таки его обнимает. Плечи Люцифа ритмично вздымаются в такт спокойному дыханию. Мышцы напряжены. Перья, шурша, щекочут и сквозь одежду. Белиал, не зная чему, улыбается. Кажется, это и зовется счастьем?

— Белиал.

Слыша свое имя, Белиалу кажется, что его ласкают не только солнечные лучи. Так же, как и утром, он распахивает крылья и, накрывая себя и Люцифа, приглушает свет с неба.

— Фа-сан, как только я научу вас летать…

Он не заканчивает и Люцифа перехватывает лежащую руку на груди за локоть.

— Если мое поведение не естественно, это не значит, что тебе позволено творить все что хочется.

— Будет вам. Я ждал вас и заслуживаю награду. Мне было чем развлечься, но это не отменяет того, что я соскучился.

— Это тело…

Белиал внимательно слушает его голос. Надеясь. Ведь Люцифа себя странно ведет.

— …перенесло достаточно твоих развлечений.

— А? Неужели догадались?   
Сладострастно растягивая слова, Белиал, пользуясь тем, что Люцифа не видит его лица, выражение сохраняет прежним. Ему жалко, что ничего не перепадет, но он все еще доволен сверх меры. Люцифа в его объятиях и высвобождаться не собирается. Живой, пускай и отвечающий на ласки отчуждением, Люцифа во стократ лучше трупа Люцифера, принявшего от Белиала все, что он дал.

— Здесь нечего гадать. Проблемы с адаптацией к этому телу из-за тебя в том числе.

— Простите, Фа-сан. Но я не знал, получится ли вернуть вас.

Белиалу кажется, что он почти не врет. Разве что самую чуточку. Воспоминания об убийстве Сандальфона без вольности с телом Люцифера были бы не так хороши. Прежде, чем быть пойманным на лжи, он заканчивает прошлый вопрос:

— Так что вы будете делать, когда я научу вас летать?

— Планы не меняются.

— Встряхнем этот мир вновь~.

Белиал предпринимает еще одну попытку подластиться. Берется Люцифа за крылья, прореживая пальцами перья и аккуратно ведет по утолщающейся части. Позволяя себе большую вольность, когда Люцифа молчит, Белиал легким прикосновением целует затылок. Раскрывая губы, ведет ими по коже ниже, перепрыгивает на лопатки, обводя выступающие кости языком. Гладит кожу у основания верхней пары крыльев.

— Белиал.

Найдя новую границу дозволенного, Белиал отстраняется. Еще чувствуя, как отвечали дрожью крылья, он облизывается и, высвобождая Люцифа от кокона своих перьев, обходит его, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Кроме того, что он не слишком доволен, по Люцифа ничего не скажешь. Белиал улыбается.

— Сегодня хорошая погода. Можно практиковаться, пока не устанете.

Белиал протягивает руки и, кладя одну Люцифа на талию, другой берет его за ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Взмахивает крыльями, обдувая себя и его ветром, и отрывается от земли. Люцифа повторяя за ним, машет крыльями. Вцепляется свободной рукой Белиалу в плечо и смотрит под ноги.

— Фа-сан, я не отпущу вас, не бойтесь.

Белиал усмехается, встречаясь с Люцифа взглядом.

— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь.

 

Под вечер они собирают немногие пожитки и вновь покидают город. За этот день успехи Люцифа сдвигаются с прошлых едва ли, и в этот раз летит один Белиал. Перелет с острова на остров с человеком в руках не самое простое дело, но он никогда не жалуется, хотя крылья со временем дают знать, что долго пренебрегать отдыхом не выйдет. Когда ему становится совсем невмоготу, Белиал все так же игнорирует предупреждения тела и предпочитает крепче обнять спящего в его руках Люцифа. Если его крылья придут в негодность, Люцифа всегда сможет починить его. А если и нет… оно того стоит.


	10. Chapter 10

Боуман постарался в выборе острова с подпольной ареной, и в этот вечер Аеру удалось сорвать поистине великолепный куш. Из ближайшего кабака, где они собирались отпраздновать победу, их выгнали спустя минут десять, когда проигравшие свои ставки пришли залить горечь потери денег. Оказавшись на улице с едва ли захмелевшей головой, Аер расправился с ними в одиночку. Покачнулся лишь раз, когда упал последний неказистый противник. Боуман похлопал его по плечу, едва не уронив и принялся срезать с избитых кошельки.

— И как тебе не противно их обирать? — с насмешкой спросил Аер. Размял шею и поднял голову вверх. — Луна вышла.

Закончив свое нелицеприятное дело, Боуман встал. Будто смущаясь, луна кончиком желтого диска украдкой заглянула меж покосившихся грязных домов. Или, скорее, жалея глаза тех, кто прошел бы по переулку позже, давая теням прятать окровавленные тела.

— Ты хорошо постарался сегодня, Аер.

Аер кивнул Боуману. Похвала партнера, вопреки внешнему спокойствию, камнем упала ему куда-то на желудок. Вполне возможно, виной тому была плохая выпивка, на что Аер и списал чувство взбудораженности, не утихнувшее и после боя. Выдохнув, он накинул на голову капюшон и, пнув мешающуюся под ногами конечность, зашагал прочь из переулка. Боуман понял его без слов — на сегодня неприятностей не хватило и они шли искать новые в другую таверну.

Спустя еще пару драк, перемеженных несколькими пинтами помойного алкоголя, Аер наконец-то ощутил их эффект, заметив в своих движениях неповоротливость — не вписался в поворот узкого переулка. Ударившись плечом, он остановился и, развернувшись, упал на стену спиной.

— Смотри-ка, вышли как раз к гостинице.

Боуман ненавязчиво оттолкнул его от стены и, приобняв, направил в дверь с вывеской постоялого двора. Произнеся что-то невнятное, Аер обмяк. Заставляя заплетающиеся ноги двигаться, зашагал к лестнице, споткнулся о порог, едва не вписавшись лицом в ступеньки и, вскинув голову, перекинул вокруг шеи Боумана вторую руку. Серьги Боумана громко зазвенели.

— Перебрал, — произнес очевидное Боуман.

— Не говори глупостей… — нечленораздельно ответил Аер. Вцепился пальцами в концы повязки Боумана и, дернув на себя, уткнулся ему носом в шею. — От тебя несет этой дрянью.

— Аер, отпускай. Я так тебя и до дверей не дотащу.

Аер помотал головой, макушкой пощекотав подбородок Боумана. Тот, недолго думая, взялся обеими руками за его талию и, подняв, подхватил под спину и колени.

— Ты что творишь?!

Резкое движение слегка отрезвило Аера. Встряхнув его еще раз, Боуман рассмеялся, когда Аер обхватил его за шею, чтобы удержаться. Звон возобновился, болью отозвавшись в висках.

— Боуман!

Быстро подняв голову, и из-за этого стукнувшись с ним лбом о лоб, Аер зажмурился. Раскрыть веки оказалось труднее, и он прищурился. Лицо Боумана было слишком близко. Настолько непривычно, что все мысли сначала оставили его, а вернувшись, подтолкнули действовать. Схватившись за «оглушительно громыхающие серьги, Аер наконец-то добился тишины. Удивление Боумана Аеру понравилось и он не стал останавливаться, сократил расстояние меж их лицами, и ткнулся своими губами в чужие. Руки Боумана дрогнули, но не отпустили.

Его губы мало чем отличались на вкус от выпитого ими алкоголя и, положив руки на плечи, Аер отстранился. Облизнулся и в отвращении высунул язык.

— Аер, — хрипло выдохнул Боуман. Тон его голоса потерял всякую игривость.

В темноте было не разглядеть его лица, но, чувствуя напряжение его мышц, Аер рассмеялся.

— Что, думал, я ничего не замечу? Раз уж я могу пить вдоволь, почему бы и не…

— Аер, — понизив тон, прервал его Боуман.

— Давно ли ты пошел против принципов?

— Просто предупреждаю, — он сделал паузу, наклонился ближе, — не смей потом жалеть.

Аер дернулся, подаваясь открытым ртом навстречу его губам. Закинув одну ногу на Боумана, он высвободил другую и крепко обхватил чужую талию обеими, напирая всем весом. Пьяным он себя не чувствовал и не считал. Отвратительный запах располагавшихся неподалеку сточных канав отрезвил бы даже мертвого. Как оказалось, на Боумана смрад не подействовал — пошатнувшись под напором, он, вовремя выставив перед собой ладони, и смягчив этим удар для спины Аера, с громким стуком вписался в ближайшую стену. Серьги вновь звякнули, нанеся голове больший урон.

Стучавшее в ушах сердце провоцировало Аера продолжить безумствовать, поддаваясь порывам, вызвав на бой партнера, победить которого не удавалось никогда прежде. Отстранившись, он, не узнавая своего голоса, сказал:

— Вернемся на арену?

Боуман мотнул головой, отгоняя хмель бряцаньем. Державшийся за него своими силами Аер недовольно поерзал бедрами. Взявшись ладонью за его затылок, другой рукой Боуман ухватил его за челюсть, заставляя раскрыть рот, и поцеловал. Стукнувшись с ним зубами, Аер попытался вырваться и ударился головой. Боуман держал намертво, стиснув пальцы на волосах, вызывая странное совсем не болезненное чувство от их натяжения.

— Тебе не сбежать от меня, Аер.

Все еще целуя его, Боуман не мог этого сказать, но Аер отчетливо слышал пробирающие до дрожи слова, провоцирующие сопротивляться. Выпустив шею Боумана, сильнее сдавив бедра, чтобы не упасть, Аер выбросил руки назад и оттолкнулся от стены. Использовавший его как опору Боуман качнулся и повалился назад. Крепко держа Аера, он увлек его за собой, и они прокатились пару метров по покатой дорожке из грязи и камней, ухнув прямо в сточную канаву.

Придавленный сверху чужим телом, вдохнув, Аер пришел в себя моментально. Издал что-то нечленораздельное, когда зловонная жижа потекла обратно в канаву, и ударился лбом Боуману в грудь.

— Вставай! Немедленно вставай!

Не сдерживая силы, Аер толкнул Боумана в грудь обеими ладонями. Вовремя перехватив его руки, Боуман смягчил удар, не сдвинувшись с места. Низко рассмеялся и, коротко звякнув серьгами, наклонился к лицу Аера, накрыв его губы своими. Лунный свет до канавы не доходил, а глаза еще не успели привыкнуть, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Опираясь лишь на два чувства — слух и осязание, Аер попытался определить, где края канавы, чтобы вновь вытолкнуть Боумана, но тот зажал его колени своими. Укусив его за губу, Аер со шлепком откинул голову назад, разбрызгивая грязь под собой. Боуман разочарованно причмокнул, облизывая кровь с губ и, навалившись на Аера всем весом, смешливо произнес:

— Думаешь, это больно?

— Я серьезно убью тебя, если ты не встанешь! Меня сейчас стошнит от этой вони!

— Какая ты неженка.

— Боуман! — прорычал Аер.

— Ладно.

Слишком резво для пьяного, Боуман сел, дернул на себя Аера и, встав, взяв его под живот, закинул себе на плечо.

— Какого черта ты творишь!

Возмутившись, пытаться слезть Аер не стал, побоявшись вновь оказаться в канаве. Выйдя на ровную поверхность, Боуман звучно вдохнул более свежий воздух. Встряхнул затихшего Аера, заставив его проворчать что-то еще.

— Кровать в гостинице будет помягче земли.

— Как будто нас кто-то пустит в таком виде!


	11. Chapter 11

Всплеск осколков сдувает сильный ветер. Белиал взмахивает крыльями, направляя поток воздуха обратно, но тщетно: за спиной раздается незнакомый голос. Голос Люцифа, каким Белиал не слышал его никогда. Не оборачиваясь, Белиал кричит в ответ. Сила новорожденного астрального зверя кажется уже не такой впечатляющей. Белиал делает шаг. Следом еще два и смыкает руку на горле зверя с лицом создателя. Сдавливает что есть сил, пока неожиданно не слышит тихое, но переполненное злобой:

— Не смей ломать.

 

Люцифа не видит. Пелена тьмы покрывает неизвестностью все вокруг. Звуки сбивают с толку. Привычные предметы оказываются совершенно не там, где им следует. Астальные исследователи, вызывающие доверие, ведут себя безалаберно. Кажется, весь мир сошел с ума, но нет. Одно в этом безумии прежнее — Белиал. Служа и проводником и опорой, Белиал, как и всегда, исполняет роль его приближенного. Стоит Люцифа протянуть руку, как его ладонь бережно ложится снизу. Белиал вкрадчиво спрашивает, что Люцифа хочет и эти приказы немедленно выполняются.

Этим утром Люцифа пробуждается от боли в висках. Забывая, что временно слеп, едва не трет глаза голой рукой, благо их закрывает повязка.

— Доброе утро, Фа-сан, — с готовностью звучит слишком близко, чтобы личное пространство Люцифа осталось нетронутым.

Люцифа качает головой, отгоняя морок сна принесшего боль. Садится. Раздается шелест и он чувствует прикосновение к волосам. Пальцы ловко и быстро сматывают бинт с головы. Когда на глазах не остается ничего, Люцифа способен различить выход — далекий свет сквозь тьму век. Белиал медлит, щекоча лицо дыханием. Задевает левое ухо и приглаживает прядь поверх. Прикосновение вызывает легкий укол в висках. Люцифа отмахивается от руки.

— Закрой шторы.

Едва уловимо скрипит кровать. Люцифа слышит это, пожалуй, только из-за ставшего острее слуха. Белиал с шелестом закрывает шторы и возвращается обратно. Сев, ожидает что-то еще. Люцифа игнорирует. Ложится. Пробует шевелить веками и, удостоверившись, что боли нет, открывает глаза. Нависающий над ним Белиал — первое, что он видит. Расплывающееся нечеткостью лицо выглядит обыденно. Белиал моргает и Люцифа невольно повторяет.

— К вам вернулось зрение?

Люцифа поднимает руку. Щурится и пытается пересчитать пальцы. Выходит не пять и даже не десять — Белиал ловит руку меж обеих ладоней. Потянув на себя, прижимает тыльную сторону ладони Люцифа к щеке. Звучно усмехается.

— Мое состояние тебя забавляет?

— Вы выглядите таким беспомощным.

Взывать к совести Белиала бесполезно — ее не существует, но Люцифа упрекает — Белиал действительно не справился.

— И чья это вина?

— Значит, не будете отрицать, что беспомощны?

С ногами забираясь на кровать, Белиал укладывается рядом. Подпирает щеку кулаком и, прищурившись, смотрит.

— Фа-сан? — он протягивает руку. Касается ссадины на скуле. Его собственные раны давно зажили. — Можно я все-таки его уничтожу?

— Нет.

— Не сказал бы, что в этом разбираюсь, но даже я понимаю, что он того не стоит. Учитывая, скольких он убил, пока вы восстанавливаетесь, не удивлюсь, что с ним уже покончено.

— Исключено. Они не смогут его уничтожить.

— Зато могу я и я уже устал слушать их приказы об этом. Поэтому разрешите.

Люцифа уворачивается от ладони.

— Фа-а-сан, — тянет Белиал. Привстает на одной руки и перекинув другую Люцифа за голову, встает на четвереньки, нависая сверху. Смотрит еще пристальнее налившимися кровью глазами. — Я все равно когда-нибудь его сломаю. Из-за него…

Белиал осекается, ощущая как на голову ложится ладонь. Выражение лица Люцифа какое угодно, но не проявляющее заботу. Шевеля рукой взад-вперед по волосам, ногтями задевая кожу, Люцифа треплет Белиала по голове. Несколько секунд кажутся Белиалу мгновениями. Роняя руку на грудь, Люцифа закрывает глаза. Невнятно бормочет:

— Зрение все еще не восстановилось, я буду спать. Проследи, чтобы с ним ничего не сделали.

Белиал не отвечает. Но в этом и нет никакой необходимости.


	12. Chapter 12

Лето. Полдень. В тени раскидистого дерева едва ли прохладнее, чем под палящим солнцем. Белиал, откинувшись на спинку скамьи, обмахивалась рукой, что помогало ровно ту секунду, что создавался ветер. В обеденный перерыв, вопреки обыденности, школьный двор пустовал. Большая часть учеников предпочла класс с кондиционером уличной живописной жаре. Белиал тяжело выдохнула. Было, раскрыла телефон-раскладушку и начала набирать сообщение, но прервалась. Оглянулась. Хлопнула крышкой телефона. Села ровно и широко улыбнулась. Сладко позвала:

— Фа-сан.

Подойдя, другая школьница кивнула. Села рядом. Подняв голову, посмотрела на солнце и осталась в этой позе.

— Что у вас сегодня на обед? — придвинулась Белиал. Настолько близко, чтобы едва не соприкасаться. Положила ногу на ногу и, что позволяла разница в росте, заглянула Люцифа в глаза.

Люцифа покачала головой. Моргнула. Опустила взгляд на сложенные на коленях ладони.

— Ты что-нибудь говорила?

— Обед, Фа-сан, — Белиал посмотрела на ее пустые руки, — неужели вы ничего не взяли? В таком случае, разделим мой. Я приготовила больше нужного. Половину оставила в кла…

— У меня нет аппетита.

Накатила тишина. Белиал заранее позвала старшую школьницу пообедать, а Люцифа пообещала. Сказанное ничуть не вписывалось в уже испорченное жарой настроение. Не обращая внимания на накалившуюся во всех смыслах атмосферу, Люцифа принялась проверять карманы. Белиал проследила, как та извлекла из плиссированной юбки платок. Повернувшись лицом, Люцифа произнесла:

— Наклонись.

Белиал бездумно подчинилась, не определившись, стоит ли обижаться. Лица коснулся платок, и она ошеломленно заморгала.

— Фа-сан…

Проведя со лба по щекам и на подбородок, Люцифа отстранилась. Посмотрев на платок, взяла чужую руку и вложила его в ладонь.

— Вернешь, как постираешь.

Со вздохом откинувшись назад, Белиал подперла локтями спинку скамьи. Развернула сложенный вчетверо платок и подняла над собой, оценивая результат.

— Фа-сан, мое лицо теперь насколько же ужасно выглядит?

— Ты слишком сильно красишься.

— Вовсе нет! — подскочила на месте Белиал. — А-а, я хочу разозлиться, но это было слишком мило!

Люцифа отвернулась, пересекшись с ней взглядом. Скомкав платок, Белиал небрежно сунула его в карман. Телефон завибрировал отвлекая. Достав его ровно на мгновение, нужное, чтобы отключить, она поспешно запихнула его обратно. Убедившись, что Люцифа не собирается уходить, Белиал дала себе пару секунд на подходящие слова.

— Завтра… — она не закончила, осознав, что будет подразумевать сказанное, — Фа-сан.

— Что?

Люцифа так и не обернулась. В привычках Белиала никогда не водилась нерешительность, не случилось это и сейчас. Белиал положила руку на чужое плечо и заставила на себя посмотреть. Произнесла:

— Давайте встречаться?

Люцифа непонимающе склонила в сторону голову. Было ли это притворством, Белиал разбираться не стала.

— Фа-сан. Встречайтесь со мной. Будем парой. Ничего же особенного, что мы одного пола.  
Люцифа пожала плечами, смахнув руку.

— Я не возражаю.

— Вот и отлично!

Широко улыбнувшись, Белиал встала. Поправила юбку и, уперла руки в бока.

— В таком случае, разделим мой обед. Возражения, что нет аппетита, я не приму.

Люцифа кивнула и Белиал сорвалась с места. Недолго смотря, как ее фигура стремительно приближается к ближайшему входу в школьное здание, Люцифа перевела взгляд на оставленный на скамейке сверток. Судя по тому, что он был развязан, Белиал уже успела немного подкрепиться. Люцифа приоткрыла крышку коробке и заглянула внутрь. Спустя секунду закрыла ее обратно. Поднялась и, убедившись, что Белиала нигде не видно, зашагала в сторону корпуса старшеклассников. Принять чувства Белиала она приняла, но страдать от ее кулинарных шедевров не собиралась. Неспешно набирая об этом сообщение, Люцифа вошла в здание. Почувствовав прикосновение к коже прохлады, прекратила писать. Оглянувшись и убедившись, что никого нет, Люцифа развернулась в сторону двора, центр которого виднелся сквозь стеклянные двери. Белиала все еще не было. Люцифа позвонила.

— Фа-сан? — пояти сразу ответила та.

Голос звучал иначе, чем вживую, но превалирующая в нем радость спутать нельзя было ни с чем.

Люцифа невольно поморщилась от излишне слащавого тона.

— Я ушла в класс.

— А!

— Встретимся после уроков у школьных ворот.

Было пытавшаяся продлить разговор Белиал промолчала, не ожидая встречного предложения. Люцифа усмехнулась, чего та видеть не могла.

— Перед этим купи что-нибудь съедобное.

В ответ незамедлительно последовало громкое:

— Лучше я зайду за вами в класс!

На этом связь неожиданно прервалась. Люцифа несколько мгновений, пока экран не потух, смотрела на чужое имя. Когда его поглотила чернота, она отвлеклась обратно на двери. Стоящий на улице жар слегка искажал восприятие. Возможно, именно поэтому Люцифа увидела там Белиала, хотя та не смогла бы так быстро вернуться.  
Прозвенел звонок. Люцифа убрала телефон в карман и поспешила на урок.


	13. Chapter 13

— Фа-сан, они восхитительны!

Восторженный словно ребенок, Белиал в очередной раз тянет руку к его голове и Люцифа отбрыкивается. Еще недостаточно оправившийся, чтобы встать, Люцифа не остается ничего, кроме как пытаться избежать домогательств. Но с кровати ему никуда не деться и руки Белиала все равно достигают взъерошенных волос. Белиал берет его лицо в ладони, обводит пальцами скулы, ведет выше ушей, пока не касается двух твердых отростков, венчающих голову. Как именно выглядят его рога, Люцифа понятия не имеет и не горит желанием знать, а Белиал еще до этого не додумывается. Поглощенным новым «украшением» создателя, Белиал не слушает приказов и, более того, отказывается его покидать.

— Я все еще беспокоюсь о Сингулярности. Не думаю, что они смогут вас найти, а если найдут, то захотят вас убить, но хочу преодостерчься. Именно из-за такой небрежности вы и лишились головы, Фа-сан.

Люцифа фыркает. Дергает головой, но Белиал держит крепко.

— Найди его сам и избавься.

— Конечно-конечно. Как только встанете на ноги, этим и займемся. Но начнем с Санди.  
Перехватывая отростки плотнее у основания, Белиал трет кожу вокруг.

— Так не больно, Фа-сан?

Ощущения странные, но при этом приятные. Люцифа об этом не рассказывает. Белиал залезает на кровать с ногами. Прижимает голову Люцифа к груди. Чувствуя теплое мокрое прикосновение вокруг одного отростка, Люцифа теряет терпение. Резко подается головой вверх. Болезненно вскрикивая, Белиал отпускает. Люцифа толкает его в грудь и, не успев ни за что уцепиться, Белиал падает спиной назад.

— Займись делом, — буквально шипит Люцифа.

Потирая щеку, Белиал садится на полу. Облизывает окровавленные губы и довольно улыбается.

— Люблю это в вас, Фа-сан.


	14. Chapter 14

— Скоро я умру, — произносит Люцифа.

Белиал замирает. Лист бумаги, вот-вот бы легший из его руки в стопку, пролетает мимо и с шелестом пропадает за столом. Белиал стоит, но только потому что подпирает себя столом. Моргая, он бездумно выдает:

— Ха?

Удивление вперемешку с непониманием, вызывают и второй смешок, уже более осмысленный.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу, как вы шутите. Вышло очень даже.

Белиал обходит стол, чтобы подобрать бумагу. Нагибается и слышит со спины будничным тоном:

— Я не шучу.

Смеясь, Белиал оборачивается.

— Раз так, скоро миру придет конец?

Люцифа откладывает перо. Смахивает исписанные листы в стопку и перекладывает в стопку побольше. Белиал ждет пояснений. Будто проверяя его терпение, Люцифа берет несколько бумаг из другой стопки и погружается в чтение.

— Фа-са…

Люцифа поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Когда меня не будет дальнейшее продвижение плана останется на тебе. Позаботишься, чтобы Люцифер не испортил больше нужного.

В их разговорах это имя едва ли упоминается. Практически с ним не пересекаясь, Белиал все же знает достаточно о своей «противоположности», чтобы усомниться и перебить.

— Люцифер? Серьезно? Тот самый наиправильнейший Люцифер?

— С большой вероятностью он откажется принять мои взгляды.

— Тогда сами от него избавьтесь.

Белиал хлопает рукой с листком по столу, будто это придаст его словам убедительности. Облокачивается на столешницу, склоняется лицом к лицу с Люцифа. Ищет в голубых глазах хоть толику чего-то в противовес смирению. Люцифа кривит губы.

— Это не самоубийство, Белиал. Я собираюсь жить достаточно долго.

— Что бы вы ни говорили, это смешно. Как вы собираетесь жить дальше, умерев?

— Когда придет время, ты поймешь, что делать.

— Когда придет… время… — Белиал подается вперед, пока не сталкивается с чужим лбом, — вы сегодня очень странный.

— Это мои слова. Рассматривай мою смерть, как время на отдых, которого ты так долго выпрашивал.

Белиал дергает плечами и, заливаясь хохотом, откидывает голову назад.

— Отлично, Фа-сан. Такого я от вас точно не ожидал.

Отсмеявшись, он вновь смотрит на Люцифа — отстраненного и живого. Следит, как перо размеренно медленно движется по бумаге и произносит:

— Будь по-вашему. Я просто буду наблюдать, как вы умрете.

 

Когда Люцифа все-таки умирает, Белиалу не до смеха. Ядра, покрытые трещинами для Белиала привычны, как привычна и хрупкость человеческих тел. Белиал не принимает истинное значение его смерти, пока Люцифа, словно мимолетная жизнь человека, неожиданно не прекращает существовать мыслящим. Держа его голову в ладонях — какая несуразность — теперь Люцифа уместится и в одной руке, Белиал разглядывает тело, окруженное ореолом крови. Несмотря на нелепую неудобную позу, оно не двигается. Иначе и быть не может — Люцифа мертв, но даже так, Белиалу неприятно видеть эту неуклюжесть, присущую смертным. Неприятнее, чем осознание, что создатель сломан раньше своего создания, указывающее на собственную бесполезность вопреки приказу.

— Фа-сан… я действительно стал странным.

Пустое выражение лица Люцифа не изменяется. Смахнув со лба окровавленную челку, Белиал раскрывает чужие глаза. Покоя в них нет, лишь ни на что не направленная бледно-голубая пустота. Не удивительно, что Люцифер ее прячет. В Люцифере нет того чувства долга, присущего Белиалу. Беря голову прямо перед собой, глаза напротив глаз, Белиал глубже заглядывает в пустоту и видит в ней себя.


	15. Chapter 15

Скрип размеренно долгий, перекатывающийся словно зевок, перекрывающийся другим мелкой короткой трелью. Неповоротливая туша рассекает небо, медленно пробираясь сквозь облака. Белиал плохо помнит последнее путешествие меж островами не на крыльях. Снаружи корабля шумит ветер, свистя и шепча, напевая на никому неизвестном языке. Белиал прикрывает глаза. Скука оправдана — за ничегонеделанием он проводит в ожидании уже не один час. Тело на кровати не двигается. Белиалу даже хочется проверить, не стало ли оно вновь трупом, но он удерживается от прикосновений.

Яркие лучи из оконца светят прямо на спящее лицо: белые ресницы плотно прижаты друг к другу, ни один мускул лица не дрогнет; идеальная кожа без изъяна иллюзорно сияет под солнцем; если бы не редко поднимающаяся грудь, он все равно, что мертвый. Белиал знает лучше предположений разума. Люцифа мертв. И Люцифа жив. Жив здесь, рядом с ним, спустя две тысячи лет будущности мертвым. Жив его Люцифа, а не Люцифер. По крайней мере, Белиал так думает, не имея привычки сомневаться в создателе. Корабль, на котором они летят, принадлежит Сингулярности, и Сингулярность твердо уверен, что жив именно Люцифер. Разубеждать его Белиал не собирается и исчезает из поля зрения, заслышав шаги.

Дверь аккуратно открывается. Стук каблуков эхом отдается от стен. Прижавшись спиной к потолку, Белиал наблюдает, как Сандальфон проходит в каюту и опускается на колени у кровати. Сандальфон так же верит, что перед ним не кто иной, как Люцифер. «Похвальная преданность», — думает Белиал и сосредотачивается на своей незаметности.

— Люцифер-сама…

Тоска в голосе неизмерима. Не существует и слов, способных передать хоть толику мук. Сандальфон искренне раскаивается за все, что когда-либо делал не так. Говорит об этом и говорит, просит, умоляет, шепча имя, уговаривая проснуться, но все тщетно. Оставаясь где есть, Белиал широко растягивает губы, насколько, что улыбка едва оставляет лицо сродним человеку.

Сандальфон уходит так же стремительно, как и появляется, не оставляя об этом ничего. Белиал с коротким хлопком опускается на пол. Гулкий стук обуви в тишине особенно громок. Заливаясь беззвучным хохотом, Белиал вцепляется в бока. Шаркает ногами, силясь сдержаться и тихо выдыхает:

— Фа-сан, просыпайтесь. Еще немного и умру уже я. Поскорее дайте понять Санди, кого он так часто посещал.

Тело на кровати не отвечает. Белиал повторяет за Сандальфоном и встает на колени. Так же складывает перед собой руки в мольбе и ставит подбородок. Громко делится мыслями:

— Знаете, есть одна легенда, где, чтобы разбудить мертвого, нужен поцелуй истинной любви. Я познал всю любовь этого мира, но разбудит ли она вас?

Спустя паузу, где будто есть ответ, он продолжает:

— Я знаю, что структуре зверя нужно время, чтобы синхронизировать данные. Но ждать еще… Давайте все-таки попробуем.

Белиал встает. Ставит колено на кровать, оставляя на ровной глади одеяла вмятину. Тенью нависает над лицом спящего. Аккуратно поддев подбородок пальцами, раскрывает рот и припадает к губам. Люцифа живой – кожа теплая. Но мертвый – реакции, как и во все прошлые разы нет. Спустя минуты Белиал разочарованно отстраняется. Тыльной стороной ладони трет губы. Всматривается в белые ресницы. 

Веки приходят в движение. Раскрываясь, топят в море голубого. Люцифа морщит лоб. Шевелит губами и Белиал явственно слышит, как его голос беззвучно произносит: «Белиал?».


	16. Chapter 16

Благотворительный вечер. Белиал их любил, особенно когда выдавалось попасть в сильно ограниченный список приглашенных. Несмотря на эту ограниченность, украшенный на Рождество зал одной из самых фешенебельных гостиниц вместил в себя ни одну сотню гостей. То тут, то там слышался звон бокалов, назывались громкие имена, велись беседы о планах на следующий год и вложениях. Белиал был из тех, кто, не являясь ни особо известным, ни особо богатым, каким-то чудом заслужил расположение одного из организаторов вечера. Лавируя от одной группы к другой, изредка присоединяясь к беседам, не давая понять своего статуса, он развлекал себя, выжидая появление хозяина вечера. Найти кого-то достаточно приятного и интересного ему не удалось и, когда оркестр неожиданно изменил мелодию, как и все, он устремил взгляд на вход в зал. Некоторые поспешно двинулись ближе.

Вошедший мужчина в белом смокинге словно острый монолит льда попав в океан, холодным взглядом рассек устремившиеся к нему потоки течений, желающих заслужить его благосклонность. Люцифа. Организатор вечера, баснословно богатый, щедрый на многообещающие инвестиции, обаятельный и привлекательный. Идеальная лакомая приманка. Белиал, прервавшись в разговоре на полуслове, вернул внимание к собеседнице, но та все еще была поглощена шумихой. Воспользовавшись моментом, Белиал покинул ее, присоединившись к тем, кто наблюдал издалека. За следующие полчаса толпа вокруг Люцифа приобрела окончательный вид, оставив лишь тех, кто действительно был ему интересен. Не напрягая память, Белиал мог назвать как минимум половину. Не стоило даже и задумываться, чтобы пытаться в нее влиться.

Спустя некоторое время «фокус» с привлечением внимания повторился практически идентично первому, исключая, что новое лицо было в сопровождении. Люцифер, брат-близнец Люцифа появился с не меньшей помпезностью, но с более благосклонным взглядом к гостям. Будучи тем, кто взял в свои руки инициативу провести этот благотворительный вечер, он отвлек внимание от брата и пропал за желающими выразить ему свое почтение за приглашение. «Оборона» Люцифа растаяла на глазах, но ненадолго. Одновременно вместе с несколькими женщинами Белиал оказался с ним рядом.

Обменявшись условностями с незнакомками, Люцифа кинул взгляд поверх их голов на Белиала.

— Мы встречались?

— В прошлом месяце.

***

Белиал вновь взглянул на ключ-карту. Со стороны Люцифа дать ее выглядело слишком опрометчиво. Сомнений о своей привлекательности, как и чужой заинтересованности, у Белиала не было, но не укладывающееся в должное поведение вызывало вопросы, на которые ответа не находилось. В шесть утра Люцифа сидел в кресле гостиной своего номера и читал газету. Заметив Белиала, кивнул на диван напротив. Белиал прошел мимо дивана, остановившись прямо перед чужими ногами. Носками туфель игриво поддел тапочки. Люцифа на секунду взглянул на него с прищуром. Неторопливо сложил газету и бросил ее на стол. Неожиданно дернул ногой, сделав Белиалу подсечку и спиной опрокинул на газету. Стекло задребезжало, но выдержало. Белиал порывисто выдохнул.

— Кажется, ты что-то недопонял, — бесстрастно произнес Люцифа. — Я позвал тебя развлечь себя, но никак не развлекать тебя.

— Почему бы не совместить, Фа-сан?

— Это еще что такое?

— Я подумал, — Белиал приподнялся и сел, — что должен как-то выделиться.

Протянув руку и устроив ладонь на чужом колене, Белиал сказал:

— «Фа-сан» звучит намного интереснее, вы так не считаете, Люцифа-сан?

— Значит, слухи о тебе совсем не врали.

Люцифа скинул его руку.

— Слухи?

— О твоих беспорядочных связях.

— Ха-ха. Они вовсе не беспорядочные. Несколько из них свели нас вместе, а другие были с поистине любопытными людьми, к которым я уже утратил интерес.

— Значит, я следующий? — Люцифа скривил губы. — К твоему сожалению, в моей кровати нет лишнего места.

— Я не привередлив.

— Зато привередлив я.

— М-м-м и…

— Я забуду твои домогательства, если тебе удастся удовлетворить мои вкусовые рецепторы, — перебил Люцифа.

Белиал замер.

— Серьезно?

Получив в ответ кивок, Белиал рассмеялся.

— Во-от оно как. Какая жалость, — он встал, — но ваша награда как-то не впечатляет.

— Хочешь послушать издержки?

— Скорее получить благодарность. В своих навыках я уверен. Покажите мне где что на кухне и еще до обеда сами предложите завтраки в постель.


	17. Chapter 17

Что-то идет не так и Люцифа «просыпается» спустя не два тысячелетия, но с десяток. В мире больше нет островов, астральных зверей и множества рас. Знания теперешнего тела не отвечают на вопрос об изменении, что уже не важно. Мир неузнаваем. Как и сам Люцифа. Он живет в большом мегаполисе. Снимает квартиру с видом на многоэтажки. Ходит на престижную работу. Из примечательного разве что спящий на его коленях Белиал лет десяти.

Покопавшись в воспоминаниях прошлого «себя», Люцифа не приходит ни к какому к заключению. Об этом Белиале в памяти этого Люцифа прочерк.  
Белиал открывает глаза — не красные, но карие с похожим оттенком. Ластится к коленям и улыбается. Довольно тянет тоном, не приставшим ребенку:

— Фа-сан.

Это его Белиал. Сомнения излишни. Но все равно он говорит:

— Кто ты?

Белиал надувает щеки и фыркает. Встает, садясь на колени и лезет обниматься. Люцифа позволяет.

— Сейчас мое имя Масаюки. Я ваш приемный сын.

Память неожиданно оживает и накатывает волной чуждых чувств. Ребенок. Семейное счастье. Наполненные громким смехом выходные. Уютный ужин вдвоем. Совместное корпение над рисунками в школу. Ничего, что несло бы хоть толику полезных знаний.

— Ваш план был хорош, но вы кое-что не предусмотрели и мне не удалось завершить начатое вами. Я едва успел добиться того, что мы имеем сейчас!

Взволнованность Белиала благодаря «отцовству» передается и Люцифа. Прошлое «я» велит его обнять. Люцифа отметает смехотворное желание. Подхватывает Белиала под спину и, опрокинув на диван, задирает водолазку. Кладет руку на грудь и пытается достать до ядра. Белиал болезненно стонет, когда пара пальцев просачивается сквозь грудную клетку.

— Фа…са… аккура… нее… я неста…

Люцифа не слушает. Неожиданно натыкается концом указательного пальца на ядро. Белиала встряхивает.

— Не дергайся.

Хныча, Белиал кивает. Получая доступ к системе ядра, Люцифа говорит несколько незнакомых ему слов, которые этот «он» использует, когда дело плохо. Все более чем скверно. Внешне Белиал соответствует начинке: настройки сбиты, множество функций неработоспособны, память перегружена мусором. Люцифа отпускает ядро и извлекает руку. Садится. Белиал судорожно выдыхает. Несколько мгновений лежит, не двигаясь, рвано хватая ртом воздух. Приоткрывает веки и смотрит слезящимися глазами с мольбой.

— Меня… можно исправить?

— Нет, — прямо отвечает Люцифа, не поясняя то множество, что понадобится ему для восстановления.

— Понятно…

Белиал горько улыбается. Поддаваясь порыву, Люцифа треплет его по волосам. Тот подставляется в ладонь и садится, скатывая вниз водолазку.

— Твоей системе осталось примерно столько же, сколько и мне.

— Можно даже доиграть в семью.

Люцифа награждает его холодным взглядом. Смеясь, Белиал вскакивает. Опускается перед ним на колени и вцепляется ладонями в ноги. С подобострастием произносит:

— Что бы вы не выбрали, я это приму.

— Естественно.

— Тогда может быть все-таки поищем способ вас обессмертить? Я знаю даже то, что не помню.

Люцифа задумывается. Воскрешает в памяти только что увиденное, где в каше событий тысячелетней давности рядом хранится вчерашний совместный поход в магазин. Белиал с надеждой ждет ответа, перебирая пальцами по коленям. Детская непосредственность его руками совсем не детская. Люцифа вздыхает.

— Выбора нет. Начни с рассказа обо мне.

Белиал с довольным видом скрещивает руки, кладет на колени и опирается на них головой. Закрывает глаза.

— Мы встретились прошлым летом…


	18. Chapter 18

— …Фа-сан?

Постучав в дверь, Белиал прислушался. Посетив Люцифа глубокой ночью, он посмел нарушить приказ. Но оно того стоило. В комнате послышался громкий шелест, что-то приглушенно стукнуло. Белиал вошел без спроса. Не считая блеклого света со стола, комната тонула во мраке. Пол усеивала распавшаяся на листы бумага из одной из пачек на столе. Присев на корточки, Люцифа пытался собрать их, но пальцы отказывались его слушать, не сгибаясь.

— Фа-сан, вы все еще не спали?

С последнего раза, как они виделись, прошла уже неделя. Белиал его разбудил? Не зная, он подошел ближе. Присев рядом, начал помогать. Когда они взялись за один и тот же листок, Люцифа замер. Поднял голову, заметив чужое присутствие.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Захотелось повидаться. Сегодня мой свободный день, а его пришлось провести с Сарри.  
Люцифа сузил глаза.

— А-а. Не злитесь Фа-сан. Хотите, я помассирую вам плечи? И, может быть, после вы поспите?

— Отчет все еще не готов.

— Эти старики все равно ничего не поймут.

— Именно поэтому я и трачу время, чтобы они поняли.

Белиал примирительно улыбнулся.

— Тогда переложите это на Люцифера.

Холодный взгляд не изменился.

— Или, я сделаю вам чай, пока вы продолжите, а потом помассирую вам плечи.

Люцифа убрал руку, забрав листок из-под ладони Белиала. Встал и отвернулся. Получив молчаливое согласие, Белиал принялся исполнять предложенное. Дособрал оставшиеся документы, вернул их на стол. Сходил приготовить все для чая. Когда он вернулся с подносом, Люцифа лежал лицом на столе, подложив под голову руку. Спал. Покачав головой, взяв поднос в одну руку, Белиал, склонившись, протянул другую, чтобы потрясти Люцифа за плечо. Неожиданно тот вскинул голову. Отшатнувшись назад, Белиал  удержал поднос, но на чайный сервиз это не распрастранилось.

Действуя вперед мыслей, Белиал выкинул руку вперед перед подносом, стараясь не вернуть сервизу и себе равновесие, но закрыть от удара Люцифа. С переливчатым звоном посуда ударилась друг о друга и повалилась, как домино, назад на Белила и следом на пол. Последним был наполненный водой чайничек. Зависнув одной ножкой в воздухе, он все-таки накренился. Едва не упал, но Люцифа взялся за его ручку. Жидкость под наклоном полилась из носика прямо Белиалу на лицо. Содрогнувшись от обдавшего тело кипятка, он зажмурился. Попытался открыть глаза, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли Люцифа, но зрение вместо четкой картинки выдало расплывчатые очертания.

— Фа-сан, на вас не попало?

— Нет.

Спокойный обыденный тон Белиала успокоил. Сев на полу удобнее, он попытался вернуть себе ориентирование в пространстве без зрения.

— Тебе попало в глаза, — констатировал Люцифа. — Иди сюда.

Белиал ткнулся на голос и уперся лбом в колено. Взяв его за подбородок, Люцифа дернул ладонью вверх, заставив задрать голову. Обожженная кожа на неаккуратное обращение ответила сильной волной боли. 

— Внешние повреждения начали регенерировать. Глаза…

Люцифа передвинул ладонь к скулам, потянул кожу под веками, раскрыв глаза.

— …тоже.

Тень в ореоле белого отодвинулась и Белиал смог разглядеть черты лица. Люцифа сел на стуле прямо и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— Приберись.

Коснувшись лица, Белиал кончиками пальцев прошелся по коже, повторяя движение руки Люцифа. Слегка растянул губы вверх.

— Конечно. Фа-сан?

Люцифа промолчал. Белиал поднялся с пола. Встал со спины и заглянул через плечо. Пробежался глазами по свежим строкам. Нахмурил лоб. Будто невзначай положил руку на чужую шею и, едва задевая, провел по волосам. Не поворачивая головы, Люцифа выбросил руку назад, никуда конкретно не целясь, попал в предплечье. Состроив обиженную мину, Белиал беззлобно рассмеялся.

— Понял-понял. Массаж в последнюю очередь.

Оказавшись за дверью, Белиал вновь провел по обожженной коже. Неприятное колючее чувство переплелось с глубоким удовлетворением. Усмехнувшись себе, Белиал направился начинать все сначала.


	19. Chapter 19

— Нет.

— Но почему?! — тут же завопил Белиал.

Люцифа еще раз посмотрел на щетку и цветастую резинку для волос в его руках. Заправил выбившуюся длинную прядь за ухо и поставил на стол локоть.

— Нет значит нет.

— Но вам же мешают волосы.

— Принеси ножницы.

— Ни за что!

Это был не первый, но самый глупый протест от своего создания. Уже достаточно недовольный неожиданным всплеском роста своих волос, Люцифа сузил глаза.

— Если твоя дефектность будет проявляться и дальше, придется от тебя избавиться.

— Я буду заботиться о ваших волосах, так что вы и не заметите разницы!

Ощущение тяжести на голове могло с этим поспорить. Вместо этого Люцифа взял со стола нож для писем и поднес к лицу.

— Я больше не буду тянуть время, когда вам срочно понадобится Люцифер! — взмолился Белиал, — пожалуйста!

— Ты и так больше не будешь этого делать.

Однако Люцифа опустил нож. Раздался стук в дверь. Белиал обернулся. Дав разрешение войти, Люцифа посмотрел в ту же сторону. В комнату вошел Люцифер, держа на руках маленького ангела. Его задумчивое выражение лица застыло, как только он заметил необычный вид Люцифа.

— Друг мой, это…

Ангел заерзал, переворачиваясь, чтобы получше рассмотреть сияющие в лучах полуденного солнца светлые волосы. Не дав ему упасть, Люцифер подошел ближе.

— Это произошло сегодня утром. Когда я проснулся, они уже отросли.

Люцифер кивнул. Ангел заметил блеск наплечника Белиала и потянулся в другую сторону.  
— Тише, Азазель.

Азазель любопытно посмотрел в ответ, но вновь протянул ладошку к Белиалу. Помахав перед ангелом резинкой, Белиал встал между ним и создателем. Люцифа заметил его намерения и наступил на ногу. Улыбнувшись, Белиал поинтересовался:

— Как продвигается рост нового поколения?

— Как и планировалось. Но Азазель…

Услышав свое имя, было, начав жевать мягкий аксельбант, Азазель отвлекся.

— Он не хочет меня покидать.

— О? А Санди в курсе, что у него появился конкурент?

— О чем…

— Оставь его кому-то, у кого будет свободное время, — перебил Люцифа. Пнул Белиала под колено, так что тот согнулся пополам и все-таки отошел. Обратился к Люциферу в лицо, — есть какие-то новые данные?

Люцифер покачал головой. Открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но оказался прерван уже Белиалом:

— Люцифер. Фа-сан хочет отрезать волосы до прежней длины. Убеди его передумать!

Сказав это скорее шутливо, нежели ожидая эффекта, Белиал обернулся. Выражение лица Люцифа оказалось неописуемо.

— Возможно, их стоит оставить, чтобы изучить причину, — начал Люцифер.

Люцифа вздохнул.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я не обнаружил в своем теле никаких аномалий.

— Тогда не вижу причин их оставлять, друг мой.

Когда Люцифер ушел, забрав с собой оживившегося видом нового места Азазеля, Белиал произнес:

— У него отсутствует чувство прекрасного. Послушайте меня и хотя бы попробуйте. Вечером я их обрежу, если вы не передумаете.

Смерив его продолжительным взглядом, за который Белиал испытал массу радостных чувств, Люцифа отвернулся к столу. Поспешно встав за его спиной, Белиал положил резинку на стол. Взявшись за расческу, пропустил меж пальцев пряди.

— Белиал.

Усмехнувшись, Белиал принялся расчесывать волосы, стараясь, чтобы это не мешало Люцифа писать. Когда он закончил, на голове Люцифа красовался хвост. Достав откуда-то из нижних ящиков зеркало, которое не должно там лежать, протянул Люцифа.

— Я забрал волосы повыше, чтобы они не волочились по полу. И шея будет открыта~.

Еще не взглянув на проделанную работу, Люцифа сказал:

— Неудобно.

Белиал рассмеялся и распустил хвост. Спустя несколько минут вновь протянул зеркало. Люцифа посмотрел на отражение. Первое впечатление говорило, что ничего не изменилось. Разве что собранные назад волосы были в одном пучке. Длины это не убавило.

— Нет.

Не теряя настроя, Белиал принялся собирать новую прическу.

В конечном итоге Люцифа отказался от всего, но Белиал, вдоволь наигравшись с его волосами, уже не собирался возражать. День подходил к концу и Белиал хотел предложить сходить за ножницами, однако Люцифа вперед сообщил, что ляжет спать раньше.

— То, что приснилось мне прошлой ночью, заслуживает внимания. Острижешь их утром.

Белиал с удовольствием пожелал ему спокойной ночи. На следующее утро, когда он пришел разбудить создателя, тот уже не спал. Встретив Белиала хмурым взглядом, молча указал на себя. Великолепные вчера волосы сейчас ничем не напоминали первое впечатление, превратившись в крепкую паутину узлов. Вооружившись ножницами, Белиал поставил колено на кровать, залез и, нависнув над Люцифа, довольно облизнулся. Получив пощечину за насмешку, улыбнулся еще шире и начал вызволять Люцифа.


	20. Chapter 20

В новом мире жить скучно и одиноко. Играя хорошего мальчика, которого по нелепой причине бросили родители, Белиал прожил достаточно, чтобы понять — чудеса остались в прошлой жизни. Так ему кажется, пока однажды его не находит Люцифа. Усыновление ребенка без кровного родства в одиночку выглядит незаконно. Никто из персонала приюта не обращает на это внимание. Деньги покупают все — знает Белиал. И его самого тоже. Правда, к счастью, себя он еще не надумал продавать, решив подождать, пока тело достаточно окрепнет.

Люцифа этого мира зовут не так. Как и Белиала. Наедине, а Белиал и прилюдно, они обращаются друг к другу по старой привычке. В Люцифе взыгрывает не отцовский инстинкт, но чувство ответственности. Или же желание обладать тем, что по праву теперь ему не принадлежит. Белиалу на этот счет все равно. Главное — Люцифа о нем заботится.  
Приготовив вместе обед (как настоящая семья!), Белиал как всегда требует награды, серьезно воспринимая роль маленького ребенка.

— Я помогал! Похвалите меня, Фа-сан!

— Как? — спрашивает Люцифа в надежде поскорее спокойно поесть.

— Поцелуйте!

Споря на эту тему достаточно, Люцифа предпочитает головной боли побаловать Белиала. Склоняется над ним. Берет под подбородок и, едва не коснувшись губ своими, неожиданно поворачивает щекой и целует ее.

— У-у-у! Я хотел в губы! — капризничает Белиал. Краснеет, и моментально сменяет гнев на милость, когда Люцифа угрожает оставить без ужина.

Они ужинают, принимают ванну (раздельно — в этом Люцифа непреклонен) и ложатся спать. Белиал, пролежав в своей постели едва ли несколько минут, почти бегом несется к Люцифа и забирается к нему под одеяло. Вставать Люцифа рано и тому попросту лень начинать перепалку. Сегодня Белиал этим не довольствуется. Забравшись взрослому на живот, скидывает одеяло назад. Было, расстегивает пуговицы пижамы, когда Люцифа хватает его за руку и, обнимая за шею, грубо тыкает себе в грудь.

— Фа-сан! — возмущаясь, Белиал безуспешно прикладывает все силы, чтобы подняться, — Фа-сан! Фа-сан! Фа-сан!

— Что? — сдается Люцифа.

— Я хочу вас!

— Нет, — таким же пустым тоном звучит ответ.

— Но… но-но-но…

Слезы Белиала наполовину не наигранные. Отказ до ужаса неприятен. Сейчас они не зверь и хозяин и Белиал считает, что вправе требовать большего. Поцелуев уже мало. Жадность требует все больше и больше.

— Ты сломаешься.

Белиал шмыгает носом.

— Я крепкий. Ради вас потерплю.

— Нет.

— Но Фа-а-а-сан, — вновь канючит Белиал.

Люцифа неожиданно привстает. Выпускает плечи Белиала. Неосторожно берет за волосы и, не давая опомниться, напирает ртом на приоткрытый рот. Используя все свои ничтожные силы, Белиал цепляется за плечи, чтобы дать поцелую продлиться мгновением дольше. Люцифа не спеша мнет его губы меж своих. Память о том, что вообще-то у него самого опыта в этом больше, приходит к Белиалу слишком поздно. Он лишь успевает лизнуть чужие губы, когда Люцифа сталкивает его с себя, устраивая под боком.

— Спи, — говорит Люцифа.

Белиалу почти хочется послушаться, но вопреки детскому телу он засыпает лишь под утро, так и не налюбовавшись спящим лицом приемного отца.


End file.
